Sailor Sun
by SailorSun
Summary: Serena and the other scouts meet a new exchange student going to Serena's School, but the Negaverse takes a interest in him too.
1. Default Chapter Title

# **Sailor Sun**

[

#### http://ssun0.tripod.com/

][1]  


#####  This story takes place just after Derien was captured by the negaverse.

**Episode One** - **Meet the new guy.**   
**Chapter 1 **  


**Legend**  
* * * - Scene Change   
[Action or Info.] - Box brackets  
{"Thought"} - Quotation marks & wave brackets  
Speech - Normal Text  
**Name of Character - **Bold Text 

* * *

* * *

[Serena is running to school as per usual with Luna running behind her.]

**Serena**  
I don't believe it, how come that alarm clock never goes off?

**Luna**  
Maybe you should try to set it the night before.

[While not watching where she is going Serena neglects to see a young man walk out from the corner just ahead of her. He is unaware of Serena due to him paying more attention to the map in his hands.]

**Serena**  
Luna, if you don't have anything constructive to say maybe... [ Serena runs right into the guy who just came out of the corner. Both Serena and the guy collided and fell to the ground] ... ooooh, hey, you, why don't you watch were your going!

**Guy** [realizing who just knocked him over as he gets up]  
Oh, I'm sorry [helping Serena up]. My name's Brad. Do you know how to get to this school [points to a spot on the map]?

**Serena**  
That's the school I'm going too. If you follow me I'll show you the way there, but better hurry because I'm late.

**Brad**  
Sure, lead the way.

**Luna** [whispers to Serena]  
Serena, I have a strange feeling about him.

**Serena** [ whispering back to Luna]  
Do you think he's from the negaverse?

**Luna**  
I'm not sure, but I would keep my eyes open.

**Brad**  
Excuse me, do you usually talk to your cat like that?

**Serena **[realizing how close he is behind her]  
Oh, umm... Sure doesn't everyone?

**Brad**  
Not where I come from.

**Serena** [thinking this her chance to get some information on him.]  
Really, where are you from?

**Brad**  
Well, I'm from... oh, there's the school. Maybe I'll see you later.

**Serena**  
Sure.

[The two go there own ways. Serena just makes it into her classroom on time. She sits down at her usual seat]

**Molly**  
Serena, are you Ok? [No response from Serena. Molly talks louder.] Serenaaaaa...

**Serena** [ in a grounish voice]  
Molly?! What's wrong?

**Molly**  
Serena, are you feeling Ok? You seem to be a little out of it, even for you.

**Serena**  
Oh, yea, I'm fine, I was just up late last night.  
{"I spent the night worrying about Darien"}

**Molly**  
Are you sure?

**Serena** [sounding a little more lively]  
Oh, yea. Haven't felt better.

**Molly**  
You know if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. I'm always ready to help.

**Serena**  
Thanks Molly, but I'm fine.  
{"I'll be even more fine when I get back my Darien."}

**Teacher**  
Girls, be quite and pay attention! Now, I asked if the school's new exchange student from Canada will come in and tell us a little about his country. He comes from a province in Canada called Ontario. He should be able to answer some of the questions you all have about his home country. I hope you all read the chapters on Canada last night. [Turning to Serena] Right Serena.

**Serena**  
Uh...

**Teacher**  
You did read it, didn't you?

**Serena**  
Well, I....

[Knock, Knock, Knock was here as the exchange student knocked on the door]

**Teacher**  
He's here, now keep in mind that he does have a little trouble speaking Japanese, since it's not a command language here he comes from.

[The door Opens and there is Brad]

**Brad**  
I hope I have the right classroom. Hi, my name's Brad.

* * *

[Scene switch to the Queen Beryl in the negaverse]

**Malakite**  
You summoned my Queen?

**Beryl**  
Yes Malakite, I have found a new source of energy. A strong source, one strong enough to supply us with all the energy we need.

**Malakite.** [Intrigued]  
I will fetch this energy for you my Queen [turns around preparing to go]

**Beryl**  
No, I want you to follow Tuxedo Mask. He has been sent to get this energy for me, but I want you to keep your eye on him to insure his loyalty lies to us.

**Malakite**  
Is it wise to send Tuxedo Mask to retrieve the energy? He can easily betray us so soon after his capture.

**Beryl**  
I believe that he can be trusted to retrieve the energy source, I have faith in the Nega energy used to wash his mind. [ Suddenly rises her voice.]And, since when can you question my orders?

**Malakite**  
Forgive me my queen, I am only concerned. I will not fail you.

**Beryl**  
See that you don't.

[Malakite disappears]

* * *

[Later that day, Mina, Rei, Ami, Lita, Luna, and Artemis all sit at the temple waiting for Serena]

**Rei**  
That meatball head is late again.

**Lita**  
Well she did go though a lot the other night.

**Luna**  
Remember, she may still be a little crush over Darien so be nice.

[Serena runs in to the yard]

**Serena**  
Sorry I'm late, I had detention again..

**Luna**  
That's alright Serena, now down to business, does anyone have any ideas on how to figure out where the next spot the negaverse will strike. If we can do that, we can figure out how to get Tuxedo Mask back.

**Ami**  
I've been working on a computer program to do that. It...[everyone realizes that Serena's staring in to one of the temple rooms]

**Luna**  
Serena, pay attention!

**Serena**  
Luna, you remember that guy we saw this morning.

**Luna**  
You mean that Brad guy?

**Serena**  
Yea, him. Isn't that him in side the temple.

**Rei**  
That guy just came in a hour ago. He seems nice, but all he's been doing is hit that punching bag.

**Ami**  
He's in my class.

[everyone stares at Ami waiting for her to continue.]

**Mina**  
Well?

**Ami**  
He seems like a nice guy. He spent most of his spare time on the computer.

**Serena**  
Well he talked in our class today, apparently he's a exchange student from Canada...

**Lita**  
He looks cute. He reminds me of my old boy friend, but way more hunky.

**Luna**  
Girls, this is no time to gossip, we have serious Sailor business we have to diss...

**Lita**  
I'll be back in a second [Lita get up and heads towards Brad].

**Rei**  
Hey, wait up [as she following Lita].

**Mina**  
If you think I'm going to let you two beat us, your crazy [as she grabs Ami's arm and pulls her with her].

**Luna**  
Give me, a break

**Artemis**  
Well, look at the bright side. For once Serena's still here.

**Serena**  
I miss my Darien,WHAAAAAAA.

**Luna**   
More or less.

[Scene changes to Brad hitting the punching bag. Lita comes in] 

**Lita**  
Hi, I'm Lita.

**Brad**  
Hi, what can I do for you?

[Rei, Mina, and Ami all crash into Brad and Lita. Everyone ends up on the floor]

**Brad**  
I see you brought your friends.

{" Twice in one day pretty girls run into me. People sure don't look where their going in this country."}

**Lita**  
Sorry,[tries to get up with everyone still on her.] Will you guys please, GET OFF OF US!

**Ami, Mina**  
Sorry![ They both get up]

**Rei**  
Yea, Sorry.[Rei gets up herself]

**Brad **[As he slowly gets up]  
That's O.K. Do I know any of you? [ Sees Ami behind everyone else] Oh, hi there Ami. I guess these are you friends.

**Ami**  
Umm, hi, Brad. This is Rei, Lita, and Mina.

**Rei, Lita, Mina**  
Hello.

**Brad**  
So, what can I do for you ladies.

**Mina**  
Well, we just came in to... to ah...

**Rei**  
..to just say hi.

**Mina**  
Yea, Just say hi.

**Brad**  
Oh, hi then. [Brad goes back to his exercise]

**Lita** [Sees a small necklace-type locket on the ground]  
Oh, did you drop this? [ as she picks it up slowly]

**Brad**  
Gee, thanks, I don't want to lose this.[ He gets it from Lita]

**Mina**  
What is it?

**Brad**  
Well, it's kind of a good luck charm. It's been in the family for generations. I take with me every where I go.

**Rei**  
Is their any pictures inside it?

**Brad**  
I don't know. I never could open the thing. It was passed down generation to generation to the youngest daughter of each family. But since I'm a only child I ended up getting it this time.

[Luna wonders into the room hoping to see if she could pry the girls away. She soon see the locket and darts out of the door with a strange look on her face.]

* * *  
[The scene changes to Artemis trying to put his head under his paws as Serena is still wailing]

**Luna**  
Artemis, Artemis [Luna calls as loud as she could] Artemis. 

**Artemis**  
OK, Luna, I hear you. Your nearly as loud as Serena.

**Luna** [Calmed down]  
Artemis, I saw... I saw...

**Artemis** [hanging on each word]  
You saw... You saw...

**Luna**  
Sailor Sun...[catching her breath]

**Artemis**  
Oh, that's all, Sailor Sun is nothing to... [his eyes widen as he realizes what he's saying] Sailor Sun! Let me at her, I'll cut her a new...

**Luna **[Finishing Catching her breath]  
Artemis, not Sailor Sun in person, her locket.

**Serena** [Realizing the cats were yelling louder then her (A miracle in it's self)]  
Who's Sailor Sun?

[Just then the other Scouts were leaving the room and hear Serena]

**Rei**  
Sailor Sun?

**Lita**  
Another Scout? When do we get to meet her?[ looking forward to meeting a new scout]

**Luna**  
No, not really.

**Artemis**  
You better tell them Luna

**Luna** [not happy]  
Oh, very well. Before any of you became scouts, back when the Moon Kingdom was fruitful, when you where all little children. There was a single Sailor Scout. Sailor Sun, unlike all of you Sailor Sun wasn't a princess of any planet.

**Mina**  
Where did she get her powers?

**Luna**  
Well, you all have powers of your planets. Sailor Sun as more or less appointed as the guardian of the Moon Kingdom and she was given powers by Queen Serenity. Powers that are I'm sorry to say stronger then any of yours.

**Ami**  
What happen to her?

**Luna**  
She left. After years of training and since the Moon Kingdom had no enemies at the time she left. Disappeared, and never seen again.

**Artemis** [Still streamed]  
A year later the negaverse attacked. The Moon Kingdom might still be here if she was around to help defend it.

**Luna**  
Some of us believe [she suddenly looked at Artemis with a ignore face], believed she helped plan the attack against the Moon Kingdom

**Artemis**  
She knew all secrets of the Moon Kingdom, our weaknesses and strengths.

**Lita**  
So why bring it up know?

**Luna**  
That necklace-type-locket that your friend, Brad has looks just like Sailor Sun's locket.

**Rei**  
But that things been in his family for generations.

**Luna**  
I'm still not quite sure it's the same one.

* * *  
[Scene changes again to Brad. He's still boxing while Darien appears behind Brad.]

**Darien**  
Hey, buddy, want to go a few rounds?

**Brad** [turns around quickly]  
Who...Oh, hi I didn't hear you come in.

**Darien**  
I just wanted to see if you wanted to have a quick boxing match.

**Brad**  
Oh, your that bad eh?

**Darien**  
We'll see.

[Both get into a boxing stance]

**Darien**  
This is going to hurt.

**Brad**  
Your right, Your going to be in a bit a pain.

**Darien **[Through a punch that has some kind of Nega energy knocking poor Brad out. With a loud bang he lands the floor]  
Well, that was a quick match. [ Darien starts to look for the source of the energy]

* * *

[Meanwhile back to the girls]

**Mina**  
What should be do?

**Lita**  
Did you guy just hear something.

**Rei**  
Yea, it sound like Brad fell... Hard.

**Serena**  
So that's not new, everyone falls down here.

**Rei**  
But not on there own. I'm going to take a look.

[Rei, open's the door and sees Brad(on the floor) with someone searching the room]

**Rei**  
Hey, you...

[Darien quickly turns around and sees Rei]

**Darien**  
This can't be good. [ He moves over to Brad]...

**Rei**  
Darien, [turns her head to the rest of the girls] Guys Darien's...[Turns back round to only see both Brad and Darien gone]... was here. [ Se moves into the room a little]

**Luna** [ Everyone gets there]  
What is it Rei?

**Rei**  
I just saw Darien.

**Serena**  
Where? Where?

**Rei**  
He just... [She pauses for a minute to consider how to best word this] disappeared..

**Lita**  
Where is Brad?

**Rei**  
Darien must have took him.

**Lita**  
What do you mean took him?

**Rei**  
He was on the floor and then ... poof.

[Sense changes to Beryl's layer. Darien and Brad both appear in front on queen Beryl.]

**Beryl**  
I see you were able to obtain the source of the power. [ Puts her hand out palm up. The Sailor Sun locket breaks off and slowly moves into queen Beryl's hand]. Now we must...[ The suddenly got very hot.] Owww... [ Beryl drops and necklace. And it falls to the ground]. I must find a way to use this power. Leave me.

**Darien**  
Yes, my queen. [ He disappears with Brad(still out like a light)]

[Beryl disappears (with the necklace) ]  


**Darien**  
Well, looks like your going back

[Darien disappears with Brad(still out like a light)]

* * *

[Beryl reappears infront of the Negaforce]

**Beryl**  
Oh, powerful Nega force. I must learn how to use this power.

**Nega force**  
You must give the power to the one who is worthy of it.

**Beryl**  
Who is the one?

* * *  
[At a small alley way in Japan. A half conscious Brad walks out from the alley into the street.]

**Man**  
Hey, Sonny. You Ok?

**Brad**  
Owww, what happened?

**Man**  
Well it looks like you took quite a beating. Do you know who did this?

**Brad**  
Who did what?

**Man**  
Oh, yeah, you really took a pounding.

* * *

[back in Beryl's layer]

**Beryl**  
Darien, MALIKITE!

[Darien and Malikite both appear]

**Malikite**  
Yes, my queen. What would you like?

**Beryl**  
Darien, I want to know, what happen to that boy you brought here.

**Darien**  
I sent him back to earth.

**Beryl**  
I was afraid of that. Malilkite, I want you to get him back here, we need him so we can use this. [the necklace-locket floats up in front of her, Beryl doesn't wish to touch it again. (One burned hand is enough for her)] 

**Malikite**  
Yes, my queen. [he disappears]

**Beryl**  
Darien, I have another task for you...

* * *  
[Malikite appears within a black void]

**Malikite**  
MONSTERRIA!!!!

[Monsterria, a female monster with a high pitched voice and looks like a cross between a werewolf and the devil appears]

**Monsterria**  
Monsterria here, what can I do for you sir Malikite.

**Malikite**  
A you must retrieve this boy [a cloudy picture appears in front of Monsterria] and bring him to me.

[A short distance away from where Brad is Serena, Mina, and Lita were walking back from the temple with Luna]

**Lita**  
I wonder what really happened to Brad.

**Mina**  
You really like him, don't you.

**Lita **[Realizing she's in a boy crazed state]  
Oh, well... I thinks he's nice.

**Serena**  
I'll say, you guys turned him into a pancake earlier and he didn't get a bit mad.

**Artemis**  
I still don't like it. He has Sailor Sun's locket, and then disappears. I don't think he's up to any good.

**Lita **  
I'm sure he just left while Rei had her head turned.

**Luna**  
Artemis is right though, it does seem a little strange.

**Serena**  
Isn't that him over there sitting at that store.

**Lita**  
It is him. [ She starts to run towards him, and the others follow.]

[ realizing how badly beaten up he looks]Brad, are you alright?

**Brad**  
I think so.

**Lita**  
What happened?

**Brad**  
I don't know, I remember being at the temple, but ..

**Lita**  
But...???

**Brad**  
But everything else is a blank until I woke up in that alley.

**Mina**  
We better get you to a doctor.

**Brad**  
I think I'll be fine.

**Serena**  
That may be, but I really think we should get you to a doctor.

**Brad**  
Alright, lead the way girls. [ He slowly and painfully gets up].

[They all start to go and soon they turn onto a empty street]

**Lita**  
So, you remember nothing from earlier?

**Brad**  
Not really, I was going to start a boxing with some guy...(boy he must have really packed a punch)... and after that nothing.

**Serena**  
Was he tall, dark hair, blue eyes, really handsome?

**Brad**  
Well, he was tall and had dark hair, I don't think I'm qualified to say if he was handsome or not.

**Serena**  
Then it really was Darien.

**Mina**  
But, how can that be, Darien...

**Brad**  
You girls, know him, huh?

**Serena**  
Do I ever, did you see where he went?

**Brad **  
No, all a blank. I guess I have to practice my boxing a little more.

[ a Nega Monster appears infront of the group]

**Monsterria**  
[points to Brad] You'll have to come with me.

**Serena** [reacting to the imposed danger]  
Mina, Lita, get Brad out of here!

**Mina** [knowing what Serena about to do]  
Come on Brad. [ Mina, Luna and Lita all takes Brad away as quick as possible]

**Serena** [ She throws up her hand]  
MOON PRISM POWER!

* * *  
[On the street with Mina and Lita, Brad is still trying to go back]

**Brad**  
Mina, Lita, where are we going? We should be trying to help your friend.

**Mina** [While signaling the other scouts her location on her communicator]  
Serena can take care of herself. It's you that thing wants.

* * *  
[Sailor Moon is just finishing one of her famous speeches]

**Sailor Moon**  
...on behalf of the Moon I will push you.

**Monsterria**  
Sailor Moon! Capturing you will make me famous. You'll wish you joined your friends and ran away. [Monsterria raises her and preparing her attack] Monsterria Bull...

**Sailor Venus**  
Venus Crescent Beam! [Venus' crescent beam stops Monsterria right in her tracks]  


**Monsterria** [looks and sees both Sailor Venus and Jupiter standing on a building just to the left of the monster]  
Three against one, even better odds.

**Malikite**  
Monsterria, What are you doing? You where is that boy.

**Monsterria** [suprised that Malikite just showed up]  
Malikite, I want just going to capture...

**Malikite**  
Sailor Moon can wait. We need that guy.

**Sailor Moon**  
What do you mean I can wait? You Nega-sleaze, I'm going to get you back for taking my Tuxedo Mask. Where is he?

**Malikite**  
Tuxedo Mask?! You'll see.

**Sailor Moon**  
What do you mean by that?[ Both Malikite and Monsterria disappears] Hey, come back here.

**Sailor Venus**  
We have to get to Brad. [Sailor Venus and Jupiter starts To head out]

**Sailor Moon**  
I can't believe they would just leave like that...

**Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter**  
SAILOR MOON! [Venus & Jupiter calls back ]

**Sailor Moon**  
Coming!

* * *  
[Brad's siting on the bench wondering where Mina left to when Monsterria shows up]

**Monsterria**  
Your coming with me.

**Brad**  
You want to bet. [He takes up a defensive karate position preparing to fight the monster]

**Monsterria**  
Monsterria-bu-rope [Monsterria starts her attack. A glowing rope suddenly appears from Monsterria's hands and wraps around Brad]

[Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Venus show up behind Monsterria]

**Monsterria**  
Sorry girls, Your too late. [Monsterria suddenly disappears taking brad with her]

**Sailor Moon**  
This can't be good.

**Preview:  
Chapter Two: The first appearance of Sailor Sun, and find out what happens to poor Brad.**

Well, that's it for Chapter One. Please forgive any errors, this is my first Fan Fiction. If you notice any errors please e-mail me at ['ssun0@mailcity.com][2]'.

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com
   [2]: mailto:'ssun0@mailcity.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Sailor Sun**  
[http:\\ssun0.tripod.com][1]

**Episode One** - **Who's the new Scout?**  
**Chapter Two**  


**Legend**  
* * * [Scene Change]   
[Action]   
{"Thought"}  
Speech   
**Name of Character **

* * *

**Before:**

The girls met a new exchange student, Brad. Although Brad doesn't know what's going on, the Nega Verse has captured him along with a keepsake necklace-locket that has been in his family for generations. None of the scouts know what Brad's role is in the Nega Verse.

The story of the _Moon Kingdom's Sailor Sun_ is also revealed in the first chapter, it would be helpful to read it before proceeding.

**"Meet the New Guy" Episode 1, Chapter 1**

* * *

* * * 

[Inside Queen Beryl's layer Malikite is talking to himself while Brad (unconsciously) lays on a bench in front of him in the center of the room]

**Malikite**  
I don't see why we need this pathetic human. How can he help us?

[Derien appears behind Malikite]

**Derien**  
You don't have to know. If Beryl wants something done, you don't question her orders.

**Malikite** [getting angry with Derien ordering him around like a common henchman]  
Derien, what makes you think that you can tell me what to do?

[Beryl then appears on her thrown without Malikite releasing she's there.]

**Beryl**  
Because he is right. Or do you want to argue that point? [Malikite quickly turns around as Derien lets a small smile on his face. It's not every day he shows up Malikite]

**Malikite**  
No my Queen, [acting in a respectful manner] I am yours to do as you see fit to do with me.

**Beryl**  
And don't forget it. Now on to more important matters. Is this the boy who had the necklace?

**Derien**  
Yes, this is the one my queen. His name is Brad.

**Beryl**  
Excellent. We need to begin right away. [See examines him closer] We must first turn him to our side.

**Malikite** [gets closer to Queen Beryl so Derien will not hear him]  
My queen, can't we bring him over the same as we brought over Prince Derien?

**Beryl**  
I would agree, It would be much easier, but we cannot afford to waste the we have. Turning Prince Derien to our side cost us greatly. Too spend some much energy again would leave us with too much of a loss. We must make him willing to help use and doubt Sailor Moon and her annoying friends. [ Beryl starts to speak normally again]. By making him doubt himself and his beliefs we can use the Nega-force to turn him to owner side with little loss of energy.

* * *  
[All of the scouts plus the two cats are discussing what happen to Brad earlier on that day.]

**Rei**  
If the Nega Monster took him, it's a safe bet that he's doesn't have anything to do with the Nega Verse. 

**Artimis** [reminding everyone of him miss-trust trust of Brad]  
Yet!

**Luna**  
Did any of you see if he still had his locket?

**Lita**  
I don't see it.

**Serena**  
Neither did I.

**Mina**  
Do you think those Nega-Duebs have it?

**Rei****  
**If that had the locket, then why get Brad again?

**Luna**  
Well if they have Brad now, then they most likely have the locket .

**Rei**  
Well, we have to be sure. [she looks straight at Ami, like she expects her to already know the answer to her question] Ami, is their any way you could use your computer to find it?

**Ami**  
No, I don't think so. I have no idea what it's made of or the source of it's power if any.

**Serena**  
Then what can we do?

**Artimis**  
Nothing, until we have more leads.

**Lita**  
Their has to be something we can do. We can't just let the Nega Verse have him.

**Luna**  
Lita's right, we have to know what the Nega Verse is up too.

**Rei**  
Right. [Seeing Serena is not really helping she takes charge] Ami and Mina, you two should go back to where Brad was taken and look for any clues. The rest of us will need to see if we can find anything more out about Brad and why the Nega Verse would want him.

**Ami, Mina, and Lita**  
Right!

[ Everyone heads out except for Luna and Serena]

**Luna **[ Luna looks at Serena concerned that she may have a more difficult time then anyone else dealing with the loss of Tuxedo Mask]  
Serena, Are you O.k.?

**Serena**   
I know I should be concerned with what the Nega Verse is up too, but... [Tears start to roll down her face] I'm just worried about Derien. I miss him Luna.

**Luna**  
I know you do. We all do, but , we have to find out what the Nega Verse is up too or else we may never know what happen to Brad... or Derien.

**Serena** [Serena tries hold back her tears]  
I know, [sniff (I don't have to explain more then that, do I?)] I know.

**Luna**  
Why don't you go home and get some sleep.

**Serena**  
No, I should help the others. I'll be O.k.

**Luna**  
Are you sure.

**Serena **[trying to look more confident]  
Yep, like you said it's the only way to know what happened.

* * *

[Ami and Mina are looking around the area where Brad was captured. Ami is using her computer to get scans of the area. Mina, is looking around for clues.]

**Mina** [already tried from searching]  
{"Clue hunting is definitely NOT my thing"} Find anything yet Ami?

**Ami**  
Nothing yet.

**Mina**  
Did you get to know Brad at all during school?

**Ami**  
No, he kept to him self most of the time.

**Mina**  
Just like you and Greg, huh?

**Ami **[Surprised at the suggestion]  
What do you mean, Mina?

**Mina**  
Well, you just hang around with Serena and the rest of us and you both spend most of your time at the library or the school. It must be hard for Brad. He has had to leave all of his friends at home and come here.

**Ami**  
I guess so. [wanting to change the subject, she doesn't like to be reminded that she has had a lonely life before she met Serena and the other scouts] I'm not finding a thing. What about you?

**Mina**  
Not a trace.

* * *

[Derien, Brad and Malikite are in the same room. Derien and Malikite are trying to convince Brad to join the Nega Verse, they've been trying different tactics for hours. ]

**Malikite** [ points to a cloudy window in which a fight between Serena, Lita, and Mina and Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Venus is taking place. Serena, Lita, and Mina seem to be losing.]  
See what those Sailor Scouts did to your friends. You would be among them if we did not help you.

**Brad**  
But why would the Sailor Scouts hurt them. I heard they were the good guys.

**Derien**  
Brad, we tried to get you earlier, but the scouts got to you before we could help you.

**Malikite**  
See what happened. [ He points to the window where it shows Serena, Lita and Mina all in hospital beds. All three look seriously injuries.] This is what those scouts do to anyone who gets in there way. We have been trying dest...

**Derien **[cuts Malikite off]  
...stop them from hurting anyone else. They destroy monsters, our soldiers and friends [Derien tries to show a good side to the monsters that the Nega Verse has sent for the past while] and they look the heroes. 

**Brad **[A doubt come over Brad, could all he have heard about the Sailor Scouts be false? With that doubt the small amount of Nega power that was given to them is able to populate his mind even further.]  
Lita, Serena, Mina... [ The neg. power gains complete control over Brad] we have to stop the Sailor Scouts at any cost.

**Malikite**  
Good, use this. [ At a wave of Malikite's hand Brad's locket moves through the air from a near by stone to Brad. Brad grabs it quickly]

**Brad**  
How can this help stop the scouts?

[Beryl suddenly appears]

**Beryl**  
You know. Although you are not her, you know how to use her powers. It's in you.

**Derien**[ Faces Beryl]  
What do you mean?

**Beryl**  
I have discovered that, that necklace, belongs to Sailor Sun. Although see disappeared before our attack on the Moon Kingdom, I have found out that this necklace was here power source. [see turns to Brad] You now have the power to use it. 

[ Brad clenches his fist on the necklace, Nega Power can be seen moving around his hand. He opens it to reveal a darken yellow necklace, darker then what it looked five seconds earlier, but with a shine to it as well. He puts the necklace around his neck, crosses his arms in front of him and while he quickly looks at the ground much like a genie granting a wish he yells "Sun Power". A bright golden smoke that is so dense that none of the others could see though it, forms around Brad. A low pitched yell slowly turns to a higher pitched sheik which is can be heard from within the smoke and bright shots of pure light shoot out. Then the noise stops.]

[ All is quiet as the smoke slowly disappears. A girl in a yellow skirt, pink bows and white sailor suit with yellow shoes, and brown hair that goes down to shoulders appears in front of them. She takes a deep breath, she can feel her new breasts tightly squeeze against the inside of her suit as she breaths.]

**Malikite**  
I don't believe it.

**Derien**  
You aren't the only one.

**Sailor Sun**  
What happened. [She looks down at her new body] What happen to me? And what am I wearing?

**Beryl** [ a little surprised but yet in her usual calm voice]  
Well, this was unexpected.

**Sailor Sun**  
What do you mean unexpected? [ sounding all the more mad] Did you know this is what was going to happen to me? Look at me. I'm look like some kind of a fruit loop in a mini-skirt.

**Derien**  
And not a bad looking one a that.

**Sailor Sun **[faces Derien with a angry look]  
I hear that ass-hole. [ she faces Beryl again] How do I change back?

**Beryl**  
If you want to be turned back to your normal self, you'll do everything I say and if you ever rise your voice to me again... [Beryl's voice get louder] being a girl will be the least of your problems. 

[Beryl disappears with Malikite quickly following]

**Derien**  
It's best not to cross Queen Beryl.

**Sailor Sun**  
Did any of you know I'll turn in to ...a fruit loop?

**Derien**  
To be honest, I don't think any one expect you to turn in to a girl. But now that you are one; it's best that you start getting use to it and what's a fruit loop anyway?

**Sailor Sun  
**A fruit loop, you know, the cereal.

**Derien** [ with a even more confused look on his face]  
I have no idea what your talking about.

**Sailor Sun**  
Forget it. Any idea how I get out of this dumb costume? I'm freezing.

**Derien**  
Your guess is as good as mine.

**Sailor Sun** [her head falls and she quietly says]  
Oh, boy, this is turning out to be one long day.

* * *

[All the girls are back together the next day, sitting talking in a ice cream store, eating ice cream (what else do you do in a ice cream store?)]

**Mina**  
We weren't able to find a thing. We looked everywhere, including the garbage.

**Serena**  
Well, that explains the smell.

**Mina **[getting angry]  
Well, you try to search a dumpster and come out smelling like roses.

**Serena  
**Still, you'd think it would came off during a shower.

**Luna**  
Girls, we have more pressing matters to discuss. What did the rest of you find out?

**Lita**  
Not much. He's not much to hang around with anyone.

**Artimis**  
Did anyone think to check where he lives.

**Mina**  
Canada?

**Lita**  
No, I think he means where he's staying while he's here in Japan.

[All the girls put on a dumb-founded how-could-we-have-forgot-that look]

* * *

[Rei, Ami, and Lita stand in front of a door of a big house that apparently must be boarding many different people; getting read to knock at the door, just then the door opens, a teenage boy looks at the three girls from the other side of where the door use to be.]

**Teenager**  
Hello.

**Lita**  
Hi, we were wondering if Brad was in?

**Teenager**  
No, he never came back last night. He must be out at a wild party or something.

**Rei**  
Oh, well, I'm and he borrowed a book of mind. I need it for school tomorrow. Do you mind if we go up to his room to get it?

**Teenager**  
You know your the second girl to ask for a book, is this how he picks up girls?

**Rei ****& Lita**  
Huh?!?

**Teenager**  
Well, I don't have a problem with it.

**Lita**  
What do you mean second girl?

**Teenager** [ leading the three girls into the house]  
Well, a girl came here last night looking for a book. She seemed to know her way around Brad's room.

**Lita **[ Really wanting to know who her compaction could be for Brad]  
What did she look like?

**Teenager** [ Arriving at Brad's Room]  
Mmmm, Brown hair, blue eyes, about 5"6', she was wearing a big trench coat and a hat. 

**Rei **[whispers to Ami, trying to make a joke]  
Watch out, Lita's on the hunt again.  
  
**Lita** [over hearing 's joke]  
What does that mean?

[Ami's the only one to start searching the room for the necklace]

**Rei **[trying to ignore Lita, she talks to the teenager]  
You didn't see a little locket around here any where did you?

**Teenager** [watching the girls carefully to make sure they don't steal anything]  
No, I don't recall seeing one.

**Rei **[under her breath]  
Damn.

**Lita**  
I still want to know what you mean by 'me being on the hunt'?

**Rei **[seeing she's going to have to answer her before either of them actually starts to search]  
Just that you always do everything you can to get a guy.

**Lita** [taking a defensive side to the discussion and raising her voice a little]  
I do not.

**Rei **[she raises her voice some]  
You do so.

**Lita** [Voice gets louder]  
I do not.

**Rei **[Voice gets louder still (anyone see a pattern here???)]  
You do so.

**Ami**  
Guy, don't you think...

**Rei ****& Lita**  
Ami, quiet, where having a discussion

**Teenager** [while covering his ears]  
Sounds more like a argument to me.

**Lita**  
Who asked you.

**Teenager**  
Well, there are people sleeping in this house, they have to work tonight. So if you don't mind PLEASE KEEP QUIET!

[Both girl are startled, but silent]

**Ami**  
I can't find the ... book.

**Rei**  
O.K. Ami. [turns to the Teenager] Sorry about the noise.

**Yelling voices from different rooms on the floor**  
Not as sorry as we are!

[ Rei and Lita both be really embraced, they just woke up the entire floor]

**Teenager**  
Maybe it's best you leave.

**Rei**  
Uh, [still in a little bit of a shock from everyone yelling at her] sure.

* * *

[Sailor Sun is standing in a large room with rocks for walls and is practicing her boxing with a boxing bag she found, Note that she is not using any special boxing gloves. (Who says girls can box?) Malikite appears behind]

**Malikite**  
Where did you go last night.

**Sailor Sun** [* note the "Hump" sound is from her hitting the bag *]  
"Hump!", I went back to my place to get some stuff. If you "Hump!" think I'm going to sit around on my butt and "Hump!" do nothing your nuts!

**Malikite**  
Your expected to do as your told.

**Sailor Sun**  
And no one told me that I couldn't go get some stuff.

**Malikite** [ reaches out and grabs Sailor Sun by the neck with a tight grip. She make a small noise, (well you can imagine what it looks and sounds like). Malikite speaks even louder in a angry voice]  
You do what I say and when I say it. Not be for and not after. And you better think again before talking back to me! Understood?

**Sailor Sun**  
Malikite...[ Sailor Sun knees Malikite in the gut, He loosen his grip from the shock just enough for Sailor Sun to get out of his hold. She quickly moves behind him, grabs his arm and pulls it up towards the back of neck. Malikite falls to the ground face first under the pressure of his arm being forced in such a matter. Sailor Sun pins him keeping his arm in his back and she leans on his neck preventing him from getting up, like a chicken with a weight around it's neck..]... I don't like to be bossed around. And if you ever try to grab me like that again, you'll be asking Beryl to open your ketchup [(catsup for you Americans)] bottles for the rest of your life... Understood?

**Malikite**  
Be careful GIRL, you don't want to slip up. [he disappears from underneath her]

**Sailor Sun **[ she yells as though he could still hear her]  
Girl... I may look like a girl, but, I'm still a guy who can whip your sorry ass off the floor. [she sits back and in a quiet-sad voice says:] At least I think I am.

* * *  
[Derien is walking down a long corridor with some kind of briefcase, he is being very careful not to upset the contents within the case, Malikite soon storms by furious by what just happened with Sailor Sun]

**Derien** [ watching Malikite go down the hall and turn into the next corridor]  
I wonder what got him so upset. 

* * *

[Shortly after, Beryl is in her layer once again talking to Derien who has just arrived with the briefcase]  


**Derien**  
Here is the case you requested my queen.

**Beryl**  
Excellent, I knew this would come in handy one day.

**Derien**  
What is it?

**Beryl**  
This case... [The case starts to float.] contains one of the few treasures we were able to take from the moon kingdom, before it's destruction. [The case turns and opens up in front of Derien, six small orbs the size of tennis balls are contained inside.] The Sailor Orbs, each one is suppose to contain special powers.

**Derien**  
So, why bring them out now?

**Beryl**  
Because, these orbs can only be used by a planetary royal from the moon kingdom. Until now, there was no one in the Nega Verse able to use them, but now there is both you and our new Sailor Scout. [ Beryl pauses for a second] Get Brad and bring him here.

**Derien**  
Yes my queen. [Derien turns off to get Sailor Sun]

* * *

[Serena and the cats are with the other three who just came back from Brad's. Mina's off to have a shower...]

**Serena**  
Well, did you find it?

**Ami**  
No, not a trace of the necklace.

**Lita**  
We searched high and low.

**Rei  
**Well, at least Ami did.

**Artimis**  
'Ami did'??? [wondering what she meant by that]

**Ami**  
Rei and Lita had a little argument.

**Lita**  
She said that 'I was on the Hunt...' [everyone suddenly avoids looking at Lita and look in all different direction, like the floor, the sky and to the left and right of themselves just to avoid face contact with Lita] Well, I'm not. I don't care who this other girl is. She could just be a sister, or a cousin, yea, I bet she's a cousin or something. [All still avoid any eye contact, to do so invited trouble]... well it's possible!

* * *  
[Back in the Nega Verse, Sailor Sun practicing some acrobats with some rope that was tied up between two of the walls in her room. Each at different lengths and at different levels. Derien suddenly appears into the room.]

**Derien **[watching Sun spin around the ropes above him]  
Your wanted by Queen Beryl.

**Sailor Sun**  
Is it just me or does everyone just pop in. It's like no one knows how to knock around here.

**Derien  
**And you would have been able to answer the door swinging around like that?

**Sailor Sun** [extremely happy with herself]  
Don't knock it tell you've tried it. I've never been this light before, I'm not having any trouble with the moves I tried to do before.

**Derien**  
Well, I'll just keep my feet on the ground for now.

**Sailor Sun** [ she lets go of the ropes and lands right in front of Derien. Her hair has been blown around like she was in a harsh wind storm, she's huffing and buffing, and red in the face from all the fun, any other girl would insist on spending time fixing herself up before going anywhere.]  
So what does Beryl want?

**Derien**  
You'll see.

[They both suddenly disappear and then reappear in front of Queen Beryl. Malikite is ready there waiting to hear what the big new is that he was called on to hear.]  
  
**Derien**  
Here we are my Queen.

**Sailor Sun** [whispers to Derien]  
Your going to have to show me how you do that sometime.

**Queen Beryl** [ Beryl notices how much of a mess Sailor Sun is.]  
My, we decided to come informally today.

**Sailor Sun**  
Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be at a party. [She gives a evil stare behind her at Malikite.]

**Beryl **[ expecting such a remark]  
Brad, I expect you to have more pride in your appearance. Although you're a girl now, it doesn't mean your not be seen in front of me looking like a slob. 

**Sailor Sun** [realizing this is not the place for a attitude]  
Yes, Ma'am.

**Beryl**  
Now, [ the case with the six Sailor Orbs rises in front of Sailor Sun, much like it did for Derien] These are the Sailor Orbs, each one with it's own power. Take one. [Sailor Sun randomly picks a orb and holds it up for queen Beryl to see.] Ahh, the Animal Orb, interesting choice. 

**Sailor Sun **[Sailor Sun develops a question mark look on her face]  
{"How in the world can see tell which one is which?"}

**Beryl**  
I want you to take this orb and use it against the sailor scouts. [ She pauses then faces Malikite] Malikite, you will provide Sailor Sun with want ever she needs to complete her task.

**Malikite**  
Yes, my queen.

[Beryl suddenly disappears along with the case that contains the rest of the orbs. Derien Leaves as well.]

**Sailor Sun**  
Malikite, I'm going to need someone to divert the scouts attention while I use this.

**Malikite**  
You, want someone. [He looks away to a empty area of the room] MONSTRIA, COME HERE!

[Monsteria appears in the empty area where Malikite is looking.]

**Monsteria**  
Monsteria here, Lord Malikite

**Malikite** [ speaking to Monsteria]  
You are to do what ever Sailor Sun tells you to do.

**Monsteria **[hearing about Sailor Sun's presents in the Nega Verse she doesn't question his orders]  
Yes, my lord.

**Malikite **[Turns back to Sun]  
Well, I believe you know each other, have fun! [Malikite disappears]

**Sailor **Sun [faces Monsteria]  
Ok, here's what you need to do...

* * *

[Back with all the girls and the cats (with the exception of Mina)]

**Lita** [ Still trying to get everyone to see her point of view ( and everyone still hasn't made one bit of eye contact)]  
Come on, I'm not that boy crazed

[Mina all the sudden beeping everyone on there communicators, everyone pulls theirs out quickly]

**Serena** [oddly being the first to respond]  
Mina, What is it?

**Mina-on the Communicator**  
Are you guys listening to the news, a monster's attacking.

[At that very moment is turning on the TV.]

**Newsperson on TV**  
At this very moment a monster is appearing to be destroying the local area within downtown Tokyo.

  
The Nega Verse doesn't usually cause this much destruction. I wonder what's up?

**Lita**  
Never mind that, we have to stop it.

**Serena**  
Right. [ she looks into her communicator] Mina, you meet us there.

**Mina-on the **Communicator  
Right.

**Serena**  
Lets get that Nega Slim. Moon-Prism Power...

**Rei**  
Mars Power...

**Ami**  
Mercury Power..

**Lita**  
Jupiter Power...

* * *

[At downtown Tokyo, Monsteria is wrecking the area. Just then Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter arrive. Unbeknown to the scouts that Sailor Sun is on a roof top just next to them.]

**Sailor Moon**  
You destroy the beauty of this area which is meant for all the people of Tokyo. I will not allow this, on be half of the Moon, I will punish you.

**Sailor Mars**  
On be half of Mars, I will punish you.

**Sailor Mercury**  
On be half of Mercury, I will punish you.

**Sailor Jupiter**  
On be half of Jupiter, I will punish you.

**Sailor Sun** [ talking to her self]  
Who thinks up those corny speeches

[Sailor Venus just shows up behind Sun]

**Sailor Venus**  
I don't think their corny. [Sailor Sun quickly turns surprised to hear someone else here. Venus is shocked to see that it's another scout] Another scout ?!?

**Sailor Sun**  
Surprised? I now you will be ... [ she holds out the Animal Orb she has] "Dog". [a shiny white light flies out of the orb and hits Sailor Venus. She is covered with a white light then it all puffs. There where Venus stood was a collie (a Lassie type dog) The collie stood there with Venus' sailor uniform around it. The uniform quickly converted back to the cloths that Mina was wearing before she changed to Sailor Venus.] You know, I always wanted a dog. [Mina-dog looked down to find herself closer to the ground then usual. Being open minded she quickly realized what happed to her and she stared to bare her teeth and growl at Sailor Sun] Oh, please [ Sailor Sun turns around toward the fight and says "Sit!". Mina-Dog for some reason is compelled to sit like a good dog.]

**Sailor Moon** [Preparing to throw her Tara]  
Moon, Tara Magic. She throws it and destroys Monsteria.

**Sailor Sun** [ Watching from the roof top]  
I was expecting her to last longer then that. Well, I better get down there. [ Sailor Sun jumps down on to a street lamp. She starts to clap her hands after the she landed] Very nice.

[All the scouts look up at the clapping scout]

**Sailor Moon**  
Luna, am I seeing things, or is there another scout standing on that lamp post.

**Luna**  
I see her too, Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, I see you brought pets, well then, here's my new pet, [Sailor Sun looks back at the roof] Here Venus, come here girl. [ Mina-Dog jumps from the roof top and through a series of jumps comes to the ground] I think you all know Sailor Venus.

**Sailor Jupiter  
**There's no way that's Venus.

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, really. Maybe you'll like to be a fellow dog, [ She holds out her orb again] "Dog!". [ Another bright light jumps and hits Jupiter. Soon another Collie stands at the very spot where Sailor Jupiter was with Lita's cloths right behind it. The other scouts stand there amazed] Lets try something different. "Piggy!" [ Another bolt of white light hits Sailor Mars. A little reddish-black piglet sits where was Mars was and her cloth behind it as well.]

**Sailor Mercury**  
Sailor Moon, there's no way of fighting her without knowing more about her.

**Sailor Moon **[motionless and scared]  
I don't want to be a animal.

**Sailor Sun**  
Well then lets try a bunny for you, "Bunny!" [once again another white light which hits Sailor Moon, A bunny soon appears]

**Sailor Sun**  
Well, what do you want to be?

**Sailor Mercury**  
Mercury Bubbles! [ Mercury's attack quickly fogs up the area]

**Sailor Sun **[Confused briefly]  
Bubbles?!?

**Sailor Mercury** [making it impossible for Sun to see. Mercury quickly scoops up Rei-pig and Serena-bunny and their stuff as quickly as possible.]   
Venus, Jupiter, Come on. [ Mercury runs away as fast as she could]

**Sailor Sun**  
Venus, Jupiter Sit. [Both dogs oddly sit as they were told by Sun instead of running with their friend.] Oh, well. I know Beryl would have wanted all of them, but what can one scout and two small animals do? Come on girls we have to be heading back now. [ Both dogs turn and walk away with Sun].

**Preview:  
Chapter Three: What can two animals and a scout do? Plus, see what will happen to Venus and Jupiter.**

I had writer's block a couple times thought this chapter. I already have some good ideas for Chapter Three. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two. If you notice any errors please e-mail me at ['ssun0@mailcity.com][2]'.

   [1]: ssun0.tripod.com
   [2]: mailto:'ssun0@mailcity.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Sailor Sun**  
[http://ssun0.tripod.com][1]  
**Episode One**** - "Only One"  
Chapter Three**  


**Legend**  
[Scene Change]   
[Action]   
{"Thought"}   
Speech - Yellow Text  
**Name of Character - Yellow-Bold Text**

* * *

Before:  
During Chapter One:  
The girls met a new guy, Brad, a exchange student from Canada. Brad suddenly find himself being chased by the Nega-Verse. 

During Chapter Two:  
The Nega-verse brained washed Brad into disliking the sailor scouts. With the power of the Nega Verse Brad was able to unlock the power of a necklace that has been in his family for generations; therefore he ended up turning into Sailor Sun (and a girl).  
A new weapon is also introduced in this chapter "The Six Sailor Orbs." Each Orb has it's own unqie power and ablility. Queen Brayal allowed Sailor Sun to use the ANIMAL ORB agenist the Sailor Scouts.  
During the confrontion between Sailor Sun and the other scouts, Venus and Jupiter were both turned into collies (dogs), Moon into a Bunny, and Mars into a little Piglet. 

* * *

* * * 

[Mercury rushes into her home with a pile of clothing and two small animals in her arms. She runs up to her room and dumps the arm load on her bed. While huffing and puffing Luna and Artimes catch up.] 

**Luna** [Jumps on to the bed with Serena-Bunny and Rei-Piggy, she looks up at Mercury who is still huffing and puffing from the run back.]  
Ami, are you O.K.? 

**Mercury**  
I'm ... fine... Lun...a. I... just ... need ... to catch ... my ... breath. 

**Artimis** [following Luna up on to the bed]  
How about you two? [ he looks down on the other two animal scouts who are still on the bed.] 

**Rei-Piggy**[tries her best to respond to Artmis]  
Squil...snort, squil! [ After realising that she couldn't say a thing she gives up] 

**Luna** [to Artimes]  
I don't think they can talk! 

**Artimes** [replies]  
I think your right, Luna.

**Mercury** [after she finishes catching her breath]  
Luna, who was that other scout? 

**Artimis** [quickly replies while getting angier]  
That was Sailor Sun. I knew she turned to the Negaverse. 

**Mercury**  
But, we've never seen her before. Why attack now? 

**Luna** [calmly thinking about their situation]  
It must have been when they kidnapped Brad and took his necklace. They couldn't revive Sailor Sun without that necklace. 

**Mercury**  
Well, if that's one of her attacks, were in deep trouble. 

**Luna**  
That wasn't one of her attacks. [a pause keeps everyone wondering what Luna meant] It was that Orb she had. 

**Artimis** [quickly relising where Luna's going with this]  
Do you think it's one of the Sailor Orbs? 

**Luna**  
What else could it be.. 

**Rei-Piggy**  
Squil! 

**Mercury**  
Sailor Orbs? 

**Luna**  
There are six orbs, each with a different power, they were orignally suppose to be given to each of the sailor scouts when you all became of age. Their use was to increase your ablilities. 

**Artimis**  
But when we arived on Earth after the attack on the Moon Kingdom, the sailor orbs were not among the rest of the Sailor power tools. 

**Luna**  
We assumed they were distroyed during the Moon Kingdom attack over a thousand years ago. 

**Rei-piggy**  
SQUIL!!!! 

[The three looks at the squiling pig. Rei-Piggy pulled Sailor Moon's Creasent Moon Wand from the rest of the clothing and was trying to get everyone's attention.] 

**Rei-piggy**  
Squil, snorf, snorf, squil. 

**Mercury**  
Luna, could Sailor Moon still use the moon crystal to bring herself back to normal. 

**Luna**  
I don't know. It would work if she were... [Luna pauses to look for the proper wording] herself, but I don't know if it'll work in her current state. 

**Mercury**  
Their's only one way to know. [She picks up the wand and places it infront of the Bunny( which is less then a foot away from Rei)] Go ahead Serena, give it a try. 

[Serena-Bunny sits there only looking at the wand] 

**Artimis** [whipers to Luna]  
What's she doing??? 

**Luna**  
I would guess she's trying to determine how she's going to use it with paws instead of hands. 

[Serena-Bunny slowly crawls up on to the wand opens her small month, but nothing comes out.] 

**Mercury**  
Luna, I think you're right. I don't think she can use it. 

**Voice from down stairs**  
Ami... You home? 

**Mercury**  
Oh, no, Mom's back. 

* * *  
[Ami's Mother is seen walking up stairs towards Ami's Room she turns and looks in the door to Ami's room. There was Ami in her room reading a book on her bed.] 

**Ami's Mother**  
Ami, how was your day?

**Ami **  
Fine. 

**Ami's Mother**  
I hope you didn't spend your hole weekend studying again. 

**Ami**  
No, I was... er out with my friends today. 

**Ami's Mother**  
Good, It's good to study but, you should have a little fun. 

**Ami**  
Oh, Mom, I really like studing. 

**Ami's Mother**  
I know, I know... What's with all the cloths on your bed, you ussually keep your room nice and neat? 

**Ami**  
Oh, well, Serena and Rei left some for me to try on. 

**Ami's Mother**  
Oh, what good friends. Everyone should have friends like them, well, I'm going to be due back at the hospital soon. Will you be O.K. 

**Ami**  
Sure, I'll just read. 

**Ami's Mother**  
Alright. Don't stay up to late. 

**Ami**  
I won't. 

[Ami's mother leaves. Luna, Artimis, and Rei-Piggy all come out from under the bed.] 

**Ami**  
Sorry about that, I had to hid you somewhere, if my mother saw all of you she would inist on me getting rid of you. 

**Luna**  
That's Ok, we understand. 

**Rei-Piggy**  
Squil! [she gives a understaning noise to let Ami now she understands as well] 

**Ami**  
Where's Serena? 

**Luna**  
I don't know she was under the bed with us. 

**Ami** [gets on her hands and knees to look under the bed. She see Serena way underneath the bed.]  
Serena, come on out. 

[Serena shakes her little bunny head] 

**Ami**  
What's wrong? 

**Artimis**  
Maybe she wants a carrot.[Artimis says joking] 

[Serena-Bunny quickly runs (or hops quickly, what ever Bunny's do) out of the bed at the word, carrot and hits her head on the wall at the other side of the room.] 

**Luna**  
I don't think she was ready to run at the speed of a rabbit. 

[Rei-Piggy stands beside Ami making a slight laughing-snorking noise as she looks at Serena-Bunny out like a light] 

* * *  
[Back at the negaverse in Queen Brayal's thrown room Sailor Sun appears suddenly infront of Malikite interupting him while he was talking to his Queen] 

**Brayal**  
Ah, Sailor Sun, report. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Well, my queen, I was able to capture two of the scouts and two others should not be a future problem. 

**Malikite**  
What happen Sun, couldn't get all of them 

**Brayal**  
Silence Malikite, 4 scouts are better then you ever did. I want to see the two scouts you have captured. 

**Sailor Sun**  
No, problem. [Sun whistles] Here, Jupiter and Venus. 

[The two dogs come running out excited to be called] 

**Malikite**  
What is this, these are not the sailor scouts. There two mutts. 

**Brayal**  
I agree, where are the scouts? 

**Sailor Sun** [kneeling down to scratch Jupiter under the neck]  
This is Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Both turned into dogs using the orb you gave me. 

**Malikite**  
I don't believe you could have mastered that orb so quickly. If they are the scouts, turn them back. 

**Sailor Sun** [suddenly unsure of herself]  
I.. don't know how. 

**Malikite**  
Then, you have no way to prove that these two are in fact Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Well, no. But... 

**Malikite** [turns to Brayal]  
Queen Brayal, I don't believe that these are the scouts that Sailor Sun claims them to be. Why would they come willingly to her if she turned them into dogs. 

**Sailor Sun** [Getting mad at Malikite]  
Because, they have no choice. They compeled to do what .... 

**Brayal** [Interupts the argument]  
I want proof. But to be sure I want these dogs... distroyed 

**Sailor Sun** [shocked at the suggestion of killing to two animals, even if they were the scouts]  
Queen Brayal, I believe that these two can help me find the others. 

**Sailor Sun**  
But you said the others were gone. 

**Sailor Sun** [turning to face Malikite]  
No, I said the others should not be a problem. One is a rabbit now and the other a pig, plus there is still one more scout out there. 

**Brayal**  
Alright, We'll let the dogs live for now. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Thank you my Queen. [Sun quickly dissappears along with the dogs.] 

**Malikite**  
Queen Brayal, you can't believe that those two animals are two sailor scouts. 

**Brayal**  
I don't pretend to believe it or not too. If the scouts show up the next time we fight them, then we will know. 

* * *  
[In another room, Sailor Sun and the two dogs appear, Derien in the room working on some a new plan of attack] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Well, that was a close call. [ she realises Derien is in the room. The two dogs start to growl at him.] Derien! What's the deal with Malikite wanting to kill the scouts.

**Derien**  
What?

**Sailor Sun**  
He wanted to distory Jupiter and Venus here.

**Lita-Dog**  
Woof, Woof!

**Derien**  
What do you mean? Jupiter and Venus?

[After a brief explination Derien said that he had to go and left the room rather quickly]

**Sailor Sun**  
I have to lay down. [She looks around for a place to lay down and rest] You two are -Yawn- luckly, you don't have to put up with someone like that. I'm going to get some shut eye. [Sun lays down on her seat and goes to sleep] 

[Mina-Dog and Lita-Dog both sat where they were] 

**Lita-Dog**  
{"Well, This is just great. 'I don't believe that is Venus.' I had to open my big mouth, and now look at me. I'm a mutt stuck in the negaverse with the bad guy."} 

**Mina-Dog** [hearing Lita's complaining, she trys to respond]  
Woof, Woof, Woof! 

**Lita-Dog** [hearing Mina bark]  
Woof, Woof? {"Oh, I forgot, I can't talk."} 

**Sailor Sun** [tring to get to sleep]  
Do you two mind, I'm tring to get to sleep here. 

[Both dogs lay down] 

**Lita-Dog**  
{"Oh, great, I have to go..."} 

**Mina-Dog** [hearing Lita's voice in the back of her head again]  
Woof? 

**Lita-Dog** [noticing a pattern with Mina's barking]  
{"Mina? Can you hear me?"} 

**Mina-Dog** [Still not getting it]  
Woof, Woof? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Come on girls, can you be a little more quiet? 

**Lita-Dog**  
{"Mina, think about what your going to say"}

**Mina-Dog** [thinking Lita's acting smart]  
{"I'm a dog! What does she expect clear grammer and..."} 

**Lita-Dog**  
{"Their you go."}

**Mina-Dog **[Suddenly realising what Lita's talking about]  
{"I get it now."}

**Lita-Dog**  
Weep! 

**Mina-Dog**  
{"Lita, what's wrong?"} 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"I think I still have to use the washroom."} 

**Mina-Dog  
**{"What do you mean 'think'?"} 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"It doesn't quite feel normal"} Weep! 

**Sailor Sun** [hearing Lita's Weeping]  
I'm sorry, girl. I didn't mean to yell at you. 

**Lita-Dog**  
Weeep, weep. 

**Sailor Sun** [starts to head over to Lita to try to make her feel better]  
Want a belly rub? 

**Lita-dog** [suddenly excited to hear the words.]  
{"BELLY-RUB!"} [She flips over and lays on her back ready for the rub] 

**Mina-Dog**  
{"What are you doing?"}

**Lita-Dog **[still excited]  
{"I'm getting ready to get my belly rubbed!"} 

**Sailor Sun** [gets down on her hands and knees]  
Here you go girl! [Sun starts to rub Lita's belly then suddenly stops] What's this? 

[Both dog are silent waiting to hear what Sailor Suns going to say] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Well, it looks like you and me have something in common. Your a boy. 

[Both dog sat there with a shocked look on their faces. Then Mina-Dog fell down making a laughing type noise, Lita sat there shocked and ... well lets just say she doesn't have to use the washroom anymore.] 

* * *  
[The Ami the cats and the other two are still in Ami's room. Ami's hard at her Mercury-computer while Luna and Artimis are trying to think of anything they can do to rectify Serena and Rei's current problem. Meanwhile Rei is piking on Serena who is still out cold.] 

**Luna**  
Figure anything out yet Ami? 

**Ami**  
No, you two come up with anything? 

**Artimis**  
No, neither of use can even remember what all the orbs do, never mind reversing the effect. 

**Luna**  
We needs that orb. If you could get it Ami, then you could use it to change all the others back to normal. 

**Ami**  
We still also have to get Lita, and Mina. 

**Artimis**  
If they ever got away they would have found us by now. 

**Luna**  
Artimis, maybe you should go check the temple make sure they're not their waiting for us. 

**Artimis**  
Will do. [Artimis jumps out of the window and quickly runs out of sight.] 

**Ami**  
Luna, one thing still bothers me, why did Mina and Lita go with Sailor Sun? Why go with the bad guy? 

**Luna**  
I don't know... maybe she has some kind of control over them. 

**Ami**  
Do you think she could be blackmailing them? 

**Luna**  
No... they wouldn't betray us, even if they we're blackmailed. 

**Ami**  
Some kind of magic then... 

[While Luna and Ami and discusing, Serena-Bunny wakes up from her encounter with the wall and starts to head (reather slowly) to the door. Rei-Piggy follows her in attempt to keep track of the little misfit. They both walk right out of Ami's door, down the hall, and out of the house with Serena in the lead and Rei trying her best to keep up on her small little piggies (pun not intended).] 

**Luna** [Contuning her confersation with Ami]  
I think becouse there dogs, they have to obey, like dogs. Just like Serena was excited over the word carrot.

**Ami**  
Well, if that's the case... [She realises that both Serena-Bunny and Rei-Piggy are gone.] Luna, where are Serena and Rei? 

**Luna** [Quickly realizing that they're gone]  
I don't know but we better find them! 

[Both start to look around the room assuming Serena went under the bed again] 

* * *  
[Meanwhile in Ami's backyard Serena has made friends with a carrot from Ami's mother garden Rei is doing her best to catch up to her.]  
  
**Rei-Piggy**  
{"That stupid Meat-Ball-Head! She just can't stay still"} 

[(* Editor's Note - Serena and Rei can't hear each other's thoughts becouse they aren't the same kind of animal like Lita and Mina are.)]

[A rather older gentleman sees both animals beside each other in the garden] 

**Man** [picking up the bunny who for some reason or other is hugging a carrot from the garden]  
You two shouldn't be here. I better take you with me, until I can find your owners. 

**Rei-Piggy**  
SQUIL!!!! 

[Serena-Bunny doesn't move while the man picks her and her carrot up. Rei darts away from him and onto the street in hope to get away from him and back to Ami. Unknown to Rei a car fastly approachs from down the block. The man quickly drops the carrot, which he had in one of his hands and moves closer to Rei. Just in enough time to grab her little tail and pull her back on the sidewalk before the car pasts. Rei squils in pain from her tail being pulled but soons stops after she realises how close she was to becoming road kill. The man places both little animals in the back seat of his car and he gets in the drivers seat. The pulls the car away. Ami and Luna shortly comes out of the house still looking for the other two.] 

* * *  
[In side the car both of the little animals start to realize there problem] 

**Serena-Bunny**  
{"Wait a minute? Where am I? Where are we going?"} [Serena, as usual starts to cry, whiping her small paws over her furry little face] 

**Rei-Piggy** [attemps to climb the side of the door to look out the window and try to determinewhere they are heading, but her small body and little paws prevented her from doing this. She quickly realises that they both at the mercy of the driver.]  


* * *  
[Lita and Mina-Dogs both walk just infront of Sailor Sun. Sun, who is wearing a big jacket to and big jeans to hind her sailor uniform ( walking down the street as a sailor scout would not only look strange but be imparising for Brad if any of his friends ever found out.)] 

**Mina-Dog** [still not quite getting over the news that Lita's a guy dog.]  
{"So I guess this leaves you out of the race to get Andrew."} 

**Lita-Dog**  
{" Your still not going to drop that are you."} 

**Mina-Dog**  
{"Well, it is kind of funny, a boy chaser like you turning into a boy. Don't you just love the irony?"} 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"It does explain one thing, though."} 

**Mina-Dog  
**{"oh, really. What?"} 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"It explains why I think you look so cute."} [Mina, just gets a strange look on her face. Not sure if her friend was serious or just joking around. Lita on the other hand knew that saying she was attracted to Mina would get her to drop the subject (who says dogs aren't smart?)] {"Where are we going anyway?"} 

**Mina-Dog  
**{"I bet Ami has already found a way to cure Rei and Serena, so if we go to the temple, they'll beable to cure us."} 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"What about her."} [Lita motions her head to Sailor Sun. ]

**Mina-Dog  
**{"We'll just have to lose her. I don't know about you but I'm tired of siting whenever she says so."} 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"On the count of three we make a run for it. One, Two , Three..."} [both dogs suddenly start to run away and around the corner...] 

* * *  
[Meanwhile the man has pulled over to pick up a bag of cat food from the pet store. He opened the door of his car where Serena and Rei sat. They both realised that they could escape while the man had his back to the car to pick up the bag. They started to get ready to jump out of the car when they both heard...] 

**Sailor Sun** [ Surpised that the dogs just took off.]  
Hey, come back here. 

[Suddenly two dogs ran from around to corner and while both of them were looking back at their enemy, they both unknownly ran right into the car and their friends. Knocking Serena and Rei back into the car. The man who drove the car turned around with the big bag covering his sight and flopped it on top of Mina and Lita. Both dogs where trapped in the car. One under the bag, the other in the foot area behind the drivers seat.] 

[Sailor Sun ran right by the car tring to catch the two dogs, but the jacket and pants slowed her down.] 

[That man closed the back door got back into the front seat of his car and then realised that there where two more animals in the back of his car.] 

**Man**  
Well, what do we have here? [ He lifted the bag off of Mina and both dogs crawled out to the center of the seat. He looked at Serena and Rei] Well, it looks like you two have some company. [ He then started to drive off] 

* * *  
[Sailor Sun was all alone in a alley]

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, this is just great. Brayal's going to have my head on a silver plater. [ she takes off her jacket and pants and then jumps to the closest roof] I'm going to have to find them. [ She rushs off jumping from roof to roof trying to find the two missing dogs.]  
  
* * *  
[ The car pulls into a fenced in yard with a large building in the center of it. The man gets out of the car which he left parked at the entance of the buliding and enters the building leaving all the animals in the car] 

**Lita-Dog**  
{"This is great! We lost Sailor Sun and we have a place to start looking for the others"} 

**Mina-Dog**  
{"It's a good thing we ran into this car and look at the cute little bunny."} 

**Serena-Bunny**  
{"Where are we?"} [Just realising their still in the car. She looks up at the dogs] {"I don't like the way those dogs are looking at me"} 

**Rei-Piggy**  
{"Crips, can't someone get this mutt off of me? He's heavy and smells"} 

[Just then the man and a lady comes out] 

**Man**  
I found the Bunny and Piglet Doc, but the two dogs just ran into the car. They have no id tags or collars. 

**Lady**  
Well, it's a good thing they found you instead of a dog catcher. Put the dogs into the empty cage in the kennel, I'll put the piglet in the back she should like the mud puddle back there and I'll put the bunny with the others for now. 

**Man**  
Aren't you going to take a look at them. 

**Lady**  
They all seem in good health. I'll do a more thought check when I get back tonight. Right now I have to goto out of town. 

**Mina and Lita-Dogs**  
{"Cage?!, Kennel?!"} 

**Rei-Piggy**  
{"Mud!?"} 

**Serena-Bunny**  
{"Other Bunnies!"}

* * *  
[Ami, Luna and Artimis all meet up at the temple] 

**Luna**  
Anyone find any of them? 

**Ami  
**Not me. 

**Artimis  
**Me neither. Though still don't understand how you two could lose them? 

**Luna**  
Artimis, that's not important right now. It's getting dark. 

**Ami** [realising there is someone jumping on the roofs in the distance]  
Luna, could that be Sailor Sun? 

**Luna** [ turning to see the same]  
Could be, better go check it out. 

**Artimis  
**If that is Sailor Sun then she knows where Lita and Mina are. 

**Ami  
**Right, MERCURY POWER. 

* * *  
[Sailor Sun jumps from building to building looking for the two dogs on the streeets below. Just infront of her Sailor Mercury and her two cats stand. ]

**Sailor Sun** [stops as quick as she can a good 10 meters ahead of Mercury]  
You!? 

**Sailor Mercury**  
You've betraid the uniform you wear and those who believe in the sailor scouts. I am Sailor Mercury and I behalf of Mercury I will stop you. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Why do you guys say such stupid speeches anyway? 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Sailor Sun, I demaid to know who you are, what your intent is and where my friends are. 

**Sailor Sun**  
You want that in order, well I'm your worst nightmare, I want to stop all you scouts from huring anyone else. As for your friends, I have no idea where they are, but I'll find them. 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Hurt anyone???? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Talk times over. SUN FIRE BLAST, STRIKE! [ A yellow ball of fire rushes towards Mercury. Mercury as well as the cats jump out of the way just in time to avoid the attack.] 

**Sailor Mercury**  
MERCURY BUBBLES [Mercury's attack fogs up the area. Preventing Sailor Sun from seeing where she fires here Blast attack] .

**Sailor Sun**  
Fog? Is this the best that you can do? [ Sailor Sun pulls out the Animal orb and points it in the direction Mercury was last in] COW [she points it in another direction] Cat, eagle, deer, tiger, fish, hampster... [ Sailor Sun continues to yell out animals while pointing the orb in random dierctions. She stops after a short time ( and after see ran out of animals to call out) The fog lifted and Sailor Sun could see a set of cloths. She hit Mercury but where was she? There was no animals in sight.] 

[A floor down on a fire escape just infront of Sailor Sun three animals sat. A little bluish cat, a tiger and a sparrow. Sailor Sun started to looked down the fire escape only to see a tiger jump at her. She julted back but the orb fell out of her hand and down the side of the building. Sailor Sun (scared out of her mind quickly dissappeared to get away from the big animal which was turning around for another attack. The orb continued down the side of the building until it hit the pavement below and shadered into many small pieces.] 

[A fainted light formed around the three animals and then a flash. The cat flashed and Ami appeared on all four. She looked down on herself to see she was wearing absolutly nothing. She dove to the side the the wall and curried up tring to hid herself. Artimis fell flate on his face from falling where he was just puched (as a bird)] 

**Artimis**  
Owww! 

**Luna** [Luna (in her regular form) looked down from the top of the roof]  
Are you two OK? 

**Artimis**  
Sure, if you want a face that's as flat as a pancake 

**Ami**  
Luna, can you get my cloths? 

**Luna** [Quickly realising Ami's problem]  
Sure, hold on. [she rushes over to the pile on cloths and drags Ami's shirt out. She pulls it over to edge of the building for Ami to get.] Here you go. 

* * *  
[Meanwhile at the vet's the two dogs lay in the large cage in the kennel] 

**Lita-Dog  
**{"Any ideas on how where going to get out of here."} 

**Mina-Dog  
**{"None come to mind, if we were human we could just open the cage."} [ she looks over at Lita who has just started to glow with a white light] {"what's happening to you?"}

**Lita-Dog** [looks over to Mina and see the same]  
{"huh"} [ suddenly both of them return to normal and the cage seems a lot smaller.] 

**Lita  
**Why didn't we try that sooner?

* * *   
[At that very moment Rei is actualy starting to enjoy having her own MUD puddle to wallow around in. She flips and dives into it, smearing the mud all over herself, she suddenly stops, laying face down in the mud, feeling something strange is going to happen, but after a second she hears a kid's voice]

**Kid  
**Hey, Bully, come look at the girl in the mud.

**Rei  
**Boy, she's going to be imparised. [Rei quickly realises that she can hear her own voice. She looks at herself not, to see a piglet's body, but a body of a 16 year old teenage girl, that is coated in mud.] Oh, my, G...! [ She quickly runs into the building trying her best to hid herself.]

* * *  
[Back inside the vet's office, the doctor is taking a reluctent bunny, out of cage.]

**Vet**  
I knew a corrot would help. [She places Serena-Bunny on the table with her carrot and starts to examine her. Serena doesn't really like the cold table, but is happy to be eating her carrot. She suddenly starts to glow] What the... [Suddenly the rabbit the vet was check disappeaed and there laying on the table was a blond young teenage girl. The vet suddenly felt light headed and fell to the ground. Serena lookd down from the table, wondering what happen when a pony tail fell down off the table. Serena looked into a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She was relived to be back to normal, but only a second until she ralised she had nothing on.]

**Serena  
**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!

* * *  
[Lita, and Mina were both out of the cage, which entraped them less the five minutes ago. Luckly the kennel had no windows, so they were looking for something to put on before they left.]

**Lita** [finding some towels she holds them up]  
How about these? [ She tried not to look at Mina. Although they were both back to nomal, she still had some odd feelings to Mina, that she never had before.]{"I can't have these feeling for MINA. That's imposible, I'm back to normal"}

**Mina  
**I guess they'll will have to do for now.

**Serena-from down the hall  
**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!

**Mina  
**Was that Serena? [ they both took a set of the towels left for drying dogs after they were given baths, put them on, and the two girls headed at full speed out the door. Then WHAP!]

**Rei **[from underneathe Lita and Mina.]  
Will, you two get off of me. [Rei, heard the scream and was on her way down the hall. Luckly she quicky found a swimsuit in the locker room just inside the door she ran into from the yard, but only had time to put it on after she heard the scream. Or else she would have had a shower to get all the dryed up mud off of her.]

**Mina** [While getting off]  
Rei, how did you get here?

[Lita being in the middle of this human sandwish, couldn't help from blushing, and a smirk on her face. She got off trying not to bring attention to herself.]

**Rei** [noticing Lita's Blushing and smirk]  
What are you so happy for?[She said angryly, thinking Lita's mocking at her appearance.]

**Lita** [Wanting to chage the subject]  
Rei, you heard that scream too?

**Mina** [Realising again, why they left the room so quickly]  
Oh, yea, Serena.

[All three girls ran down the hall to the end of the hallway, then Rei saw Serena in the Vet's examination room, they all quickly ran in.] 

Lit

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

**Sailor Sun**  
**Episode Two**  
"Terrorist Activist", Chapter One.  
[http://ssun0.tripod.com][1]

* * *

* * *  
[Lita is slowing walking to school like she's been doing every morning ever since Brad disappeared when Ami runs up behind her and then slows to Lita's speed] 

**Ami**  
Hi Lita... how are you feeling? 

**Lita**  
Hi Ami, I feeling almost normal. You still interested in chasing mice? [she says sarcasticly] 

**Ami** [Now feeling a little bit shamed, she remebers talking to Lita about just shy of a week ago, after Sailor Sun turned them both to animals. Lita was concern with the way she was felt about the other girls, after being a boy-dog. She told her that it was OK. The hormons would still have to flush from her system before she had normal feelings. She also told Lita that she had a slight craving to chase some mice, but she was only a cat for a few minutes.]  
No, [she eventual replied with her head down] I'm back to my old self![she said trying to be reasuring, they never told any of the others their feelings after changing back.] I think you'll be better soon.

**Lita**  
Say, aren't you suppost to meet Serena at her place. 

**Ami**  
I went their but she wasn't home. Everyone assumed she went to school. 

**Lita**  
Serena?! Early for school?! I don't believe it. 

**Ami**  
Not like her, isn't it! 

**Lita**  
She must be up to something, to get up from bed early. 

* * *  
[Serena and Luna are both in one of the class rooms in the school, Serena is searching people's desks while Luna's just watching] 

**Luna**  
Serena, why are you searching these desks, you don't even know anyone in this class. 

**Serena**  
I'm not searching the desks, I'm looking for Brad's. 

**Luna**  
It look like searching from here. 

**Serena**  
Be a smart alick all you want, but their may be a clue to where the negaverse took Brad. 

**Luna**  
I don't think their is one. 

**Serena** [Starting to get cross at her cat]  
And why not? 

**Luna**  
Becouse I saw Lita looking though his desk four days ago. And she didn't find anything. 

**Serena**  
And you decide to tell me this now????? 

**Luna**  
Well, no one tells me about these sneak in and search jobs. 

**Serena**  
As Sailor Moon, I think I should be told everything before I get up earily and do it myself. 

**Luna** [trying to look serious]  
I'll try keep it in mind. 

**Serena**  
See that you do! [she says in a stuck up voice and leaves the room with her nose pointed up] 

**Luna **[still in the room, talking under her voice.]  
I doubt she'll ever grow up. 

* * *  
[Serena's walking down the hall way when she started to think] 

**Serena**  
{"What would Derien Do?"}[In a quiet voice]  
I miss my Derien...[She soon sits into a seat located in the hallway and starts to cry] 

* * *  
[Into the Negaverse Sailor Sun sits in her room which has know become not unlike a jail cell with all the door locked and only being feed food thought a small slot at teh base of the door] 

**Sailor Sun** [talking to herself (which she's been doing a lot traped with little to no human contact}]  
I wonder if their ever going to let me out? I wish I had my watch, at least I would know what day it was. 

[A little window in the door opens up and a eye can be seen throw by Sun] 

**Malikite**  
Ready to come out sailor girl? 

**Sailor Sun** [wanting to respond to the GIRL comment but bit her thoung in favor of getting her freedom.]  
I'm ready to go. [she says quietly] 

**Malikite** [slowly opens the door]  
You better behave this time GIRL, or else. 

**Sailor Sun** [as she leaves the room]  
Sure. 

**Malikite**  
Queen Brayl wants to see you, I suggest you hurry. 

**Sailor Sun**  
No problem. [she starts to walk (quickly) down the hall way, Her teliportation powers were taken away to prevent her from escaping her cell.] 

* * *  
[In Beryl's thrown room Beryl and Prince Derien are talking about Sun's future] 

**Beryl**  
If you are wrong you will share her punishment. 

**Derien**  
She's a valuable assest. If she's killed for one mistake, I fear we'll lose a important weapon. 

[Sun runs into the room and runs up to Beryls thrown. She falls to her knees attemping to catch her breath] 

**Beryl**  
Sailor Sun, I trust we have learnt from your mistake? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Yes mam. 

**Beryl**  
Good, then I'm sure you have a plan to defeat the sailor scouts. You've had enough time to make one. 

**Sailor Sun**  
I do mam. 

**Beryl**  
Excellent, let's hear it. 

[Sun pauses for a few seconds to collect her thoughts on the many plans she made] 

**Sailor Sun**  
I believe we need a ploy that is so important to them that they will have no choice but to respond. 

**Beryl**  
And that would be. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Tokyo, and everyone who lives there. 

**Derien** [starting to get upset where this is going]  
What do you mean? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Back in the second world war two nuclear bombs were detenated on Japan Soil. I think we should get a nuc and leave Sailor Moon a clue on where to find it. All the scouts will gather in the same spot and then we take them out. 

**Derien**  
That's crazy! 

**Sailor Sun**  
The warhead will just be a ploy to get the scouts. Well never use it.

**Beryl**  
I like it. Sun, secure the warhead. You may teliport agian to complete this task. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Yes mam. [ Sailor Sun Teleports out] 

**Derien**  
You don't believe this plan will work! 

**Beryl**  
I believe what I want. Don't forget your place Derien. 

* * *  
[U.S. Miliary weapon lockup - Sailor Sun appears with a few Negaverse monsters.] 

**Sailor Sun**  
I want all the doors guarded. No one is to get in. You [ she points to one of the monsters] are to capture the guards that are here. 

**Monsters**  
Yes, Mam! 

**Sailor Sun**  
Don't call me that! [she starts to search the large storage room]

* * *  
[Serena, Lita, and Ami meet for their usual lunch-scout-boys-anitwork meeting] 

**Serena**  
Lita... Lita... [turns to face Ami] I don't get it. For a week now she hasn't said a thing to us during lunch. All she does is sit there eating her lunch. 

**Ami**  
Well, maybe it's a good thing, you won't beable to take her lunch anymore. 

**Serena**  
But her lunchs are always so good. 

**Lita** [hands over her lunch]  
Here. [Serena just sits their looking confused] 

**Ami**  
Lita, is some kind of a problem? 

**Lita**  
No. 

**Serena**  
Oh, come on, you can tell us. 

**Lita**  
Hump! 

**Serena**  
Well, if you don't... I'll just have to eat your lunch. 

**Lita**  
Go ahead... [she get up and leaves] 

[Luna comes up behind both Ami and Serena] 

**Ami**  
Luna, do you know what's wrong with Lita? 

**Luna**  
I don't have a clue. 

**Serena**  
Well, If she doesn't get better soon, at least it won't be a total loss.... [ both Ami and Luna has a confused look on their faces] .... we can share her lunch. 

[Luna and Ami both get sweatdrop expressions on thier face]. 

**Ami**  
Serena, how can you be so selfish? 

**Serena**  
What????? 

[Melvin comes up them] 

**Melvin**  
Hey, did you hear, about that guy from Canada, Brad... 

[All the girl's faces light up, maybe he's back] 

**Ami**  
No, what about him Melvin? 

**Melvin**  
Well, the word is he left to go back to Canada with some girl from the school... and he didn't even stay long enough to finish his school term. 

**Ami**  
Do you know who this girl is? 

**Melvin**  
Sorry, no one has ben able to figure out who, but I'm going to find out by checking the attenance records.. 

**Serena**  
Ami, do you think that's what's bugging Lita? 

**Ami**  
It could be... 

* * *  
[Sun contunies to travel around the store room. She can hear guards banging on the doors trying to get in. The Monster she sent to capture the guard returns while dragging something.] 

**Monste**r  
I have captured the guard... what do you want me to do with him. [She rases a soldier infront of her] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Where is the nuclear lockup? 

**Soldier**  
Coropal Mackeigan, Seriel number CD 346 2834. 

**Sailor Sun**  
That dosn't help... 

**Soldier**  
Coropal Mackeigan, Serial number CD 346 2834. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh.. fuc... Ok, lets try it this way... If you don't tell me where the nuclear lockup is I'll have my friend here have some fun with you. 

**Soldier** [fear can be seen in his eyes]  
Coropal Mackeigan, Serial number CD 346 2834. 

**Sailor Sun**  
This isn't going to get us anywhere. 

[ A 2nd Soldier comes out from a corner with his rifle pointed at the three of them.] 

**2nd Soldier**  
Hands up, don't move, all of you... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, shit [ She jumps up to a top of a high set of shelfs. The soilder open fire at quickly after she moved, and a round hit his fellow soldier between the eyes. Another round also took out the monster holding him. Sun looking down on the 2nd soldier reacted and jumped down behind him and placed him in a head lock that was so thight that not only could he not get out of it, but he also had trouble breathing.] 

**2nd solider**  
What do you want??? 

**Sailor Sun**  
I need a nuc-bomb. If you tell me where it is I'll let you brath again.

**2nd Soldier**  
Coropal...... [ Sun tightens her grip more.] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Let's not go through that again... It didn't help your friend too much. 

**2nd Soldier**  
[He pauses] It's down that way... 

**Sailor Sun **[Keeping to soldier in a head lock.]  
Good, Let's go... 

* * *  
[ Sailor Sun and the Soldier both come up to a large steel door.] 

**2nd Soldier**  
Their's no way you can get in Sailor Scout... the door is over a foot think, and requires a double key, security codes, voice and finger print reconiztion... 

**Sailor Sun **[Lets the soilder drop to the floor]  
Or, I can just use MY key... SUN FLAME BALL, Blast. [ After a few seconds of Sun's attack a hole melts though the door.] There. 

[The soldier just sits their shocked, A multi-million dollar door and security system and it was breached that easily. Suddenly alarms start to go off like mad. Sailor Sun walks thought the hole and into the room. She see that all the war heads are contained in seperate cages. If she burns a hole in any of them like she did the door, she'll damage the bombs. She places her hands on the on of the cage's metal fence and concentrates. The metal of the fence becomes red hot and starts to warp and snap. A satifided look crosses her face as she picks up the bomb in both arms and runs out of the room. ]

**Sailor Sun**  
Everyone, latch on to some weapons and ammo and return to home base! 

[All the monsters grab guns, rifles, anti-personal and Anti-tank weapons and disappears. The other soldier rushs thought the ungaurded doors and sees no one their. Only a hole in the vault, a dead soldier and another mumbling to himself in a corner] 

* * *   
[Later on that day, while Ami and Serena walk home from school they pass a Electonic Store with numerous TV's in the window. Suddenly a sinlge anouncement comes on over all the channels.] 

**TV Announcer**  
Sorry to intrupt your program but a offical message has been issued to the Sailor Scouts. A international incident has occured and the Sailor Scouts are required for questioning. This is all the inforamtion we have at this time, but to any Scouts. Please contact to local officals. If you see any Sailor Scouts, do not approach them and call the authorities. We now return you to you scheduled program... 

**Ami**  
Serena, did you hear that? 

**Serena**  
Yea, What do you think it's about? 

[Suddenly both their communicors start to beep. They both duck into a alley and anwser the call.] 

**Rei on Communicator**  
Did you guys just see what was on TV? 

**Serena**  
Yea, weird... 

**Rei on Communicator**  
What did you do this time Serena??? 

**Serena**  
WHAT, ME... I DIDN'T... 

**Ami**  
Rei, we better find Lita and Mina, and have the scouts meet at the police station to clear this up. 

**Rei on Communicator**  
Right On... See you their in half a hour, Rei out. 

**Serena**  
She really frys my... 

**Ami**  
Come on, lets get Lita and Mina. 

* * *  
[a half hour later all the scouts meet on the roof of the police station except for Sailor Jupiter] 

**Sailor Mars**  
Where's Jupiter? 

**Sailor Mercury**  
We couldn't find her anywhere and she's not answering her communicator. 

**Sailor Venus**  
Do you think she could have caused some kind of incident? 

**Sailor Mercury** [ She stood stund.. She knew that Jupiter was feeling wierd from her experince with Sailor Sun and the Brad missing, but to endanager the scouts...]  
No.. [ she replied turing to defend her friend] She wouldn't do anything like that. 

**Sailor Mars**  
Mercury, do you know something we don't... 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Well... 

**Sailor Moon**  
Hey, Mercury has the right to her privicy. She wouldn't do anything to risk the scouts and I don't think we should bug her about it. 

[Sailor Mercury stood shocked.. Moon never stood up to her like this for her before... and Mars not to come with a come back was even stranger.] 

**Sailor Venus**  
Lets go in and find out what this is about. 

[All the girls entered into the building from the roof and walked down the stairs until they came to a floor with a lot of police officers on it. They all walked though the door and up to the closest officer.] 

**Sailor Moon**  
Exscuse me... 

**Officer** [He looked to see the scouts and suddenly droped a glass of water he was drinking and pulled out is gun. He pointed it straight at Moon. The others in the room quicky responded to the presents of the sailor scouts and pulled out their guns. Pretty soon over twenty guns were all pointed at the girls.]  
Hands up... don't move... 

[All the scouts, surpirsed, slowly put up their hands. Some of the officers put away thier guns and cuffed each scout while another read them their rights] 

**Sailor Mars**  
Hey, what's going on here? 

**Officer**  
Ok, on your knees and lay on the floor! [ the scouts paused] NOW!!! 

[All of them layed down on the floor. Each one of them was searched. By a female officer and then they were all escourted to a cell at gun point.] 

* * *  
[Shortly after, the girls were sitting in the cell with only one guard watching them from down the hall way.] 

**Sailor Mars**  
Ok, Mercury.. What's going on... I know you know something... 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Well, I... 

**Sailor Venus**  
Spill it, Mercury... I don't want to be here a second more... 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Well, Lita... 

[Luna jumped onto the window sill and interupted Mercury] 

**Luna**  
Jupiter made her promise not to tell any of you, but after she was a dog she started to feel strange with all of you... a side effect of being a Male-Dog I quess. It's almost wore off, but she made Mercury promise not to tell any of you... 

**Sailor Moon**  
Mercury, is that true? 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Yes... I didn't want to tell you or else it would make her feel weirder being with all of you. 

**Sailor Venus**  
Oh, Mercury, I'm sorry I yell at you, I just don't like being around policemen. 

**Sailor Mercury**  
That's OK... But how did you know Luna? 

**Luna**  
Sorry, but I over heard it when I was trying to find Sailor Moon. 

**Sailor Mercury**  
I guess that's OK Luna. 

**Sailor Venus**  
So where is she now??? 

**Sailor Mercury**  
I don't know. 

[An man entered the detention area and approched the scouts] 

**Man**  
Hello, Sailor Scout's I'm the internation representative for the United States to Japan. I'm sorry you've been place here but we've had little choice. 

**Sailor Moon**  
So what are we doing here? 

**Man**  
You may or not may know a nuclear warhead was stolden from the national weapons lockup in the U.S. that along with numerous weapons. The only living guard discriped a Sailor Scout. Tall, Brown Hair...[ Everyone instanously thought Lita] she also wore a yellow and pink sailor suit. Something we couldn't identify as belonging to your group, but she did have powers similar to your's. We must get that bomb back... 

**Sailor Venus**  
You don't think any of us have it. 

**Man**  
We don't know what to think... If you do have the nuclear bomb what would you do with it? 

**Sailor Mars**  
What do you mean, IF WE DO HAVE IT???? You don't jail people for a if??? 

**Man**  
The way of the nuclear world is far differnet from the regular one. 

**Sailor Moon**  
Sir, we can get your bomb back and ... 

**Man**  
Sorry young lady, your staying right where you are. 

**Sailor Mars**  
Why of all the... 

**Man**  
Good-Bye girls. 

[The man leaves that detention area] 

**Sailor Moon**  
Ok, You guys remeber that that scout that attacked us last week fitted that discription. Luna, find Jupiter and have her help. 

**Luna**  
Right! [She jumps out of the window and starts to look for Lita] 

**Sailor Moon**  
The rest of us will have to sit tight untill... 

**Sailor Mars**  
What do you mean 'sit tight'. We can break out of here with our powers and.. 

**Sailor Mercury**  
But if we break out, then the police wouldn't stop until they found us again. 

**Sailor Venus**  
Mercury's right. Plus it doesn't help us look any more innocent. 

**Sailor Mars**  
Hump!  
  


-----------------------------------------  
That's it for Chapter One of Episode Two. Don't worry about a long wait for the next chapter. I have nothing better to do then write fan fic this summer. Sorry about not publishing it until september but I didn't have internet access until September. 

P.S. If your wondering why I'm writing about Sailor Sun as a bad guy, don't worry. It'll change in the next couple of episodes 

P.S.S. Another short term Fan Fic is being made in more of a story format about the original Sailor Sun. Brad's Great, Great, Great, Great, Great,...., Great grandmother (as a teenager). Learn the story of the first sailor scout of love and justice, and what really happened over a thousand years ago.

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

**Sailor Sun**  
**Episode Two  
"A Bluff", Chapter Two   
**[**http://ssun0.tripod.com**][1]

* * *

Last Chapter  
Sailor Sun starts a plan to get the sailor scouts using a Nuclear Bomb as bait. Lita has been acting weird ever since she was turned back into a Human (Episode One). And all the Sailor Scouts but Jupiter has been taken in by the police for theft of a Nuclear Bomb. 

* * *  
[ Back in the Nega Verse, Sailor Sun is working hard on a laptop computer which has been wired to the Nuclear bomb. Derien enters the room and walk up to Sailor Sun.] 

**Derien**  
What are you up to? 

**Sailor Sun** [Keeping her eyes on the laptop]  
I'm trying to break the arming codes to this baby. 

**Derien** [Furious]  
WHAT????? You said we would just use it as a decoy, a bluff! 

**Sailor Sun**  
We are, but to have a convincing bluff, you have to have all your cards. If we get the codes. And send them to the United States, then everyone will know that the bomb's a threat. 

**Derien**  
You don't intend on using it? 

**Sailor Sun** [turning around]  
No, if we did that, how would we be any better then those Sailor Scouts? 

**Derien** [suddenly remembering what he and Malikite had told her to convince her to help them (First Episode)]  
Alright, we'll play it your way. 

**Sailor Sun** [Turns around to face her computer again]  
You guys should give me a little more credit. 

**Derien**  
Your right, we should... [Noticing the guns, rifles, and rocket launchers laying on a table on the other side of the room] What is this? 

**Sailor Sun** [Getting up and heading towards the table.]  
You can't expect a GIRL [she says sarcastically] to go shopping and not pick up some extras. 

**Derien**  
You have enough arms here... 

**Sailor Sun**  
If you've noticed, the negaverse has always used magical powers against the scouts. [As she picks up a M-16] Has anyone thought to see if they were bullet proof? [A small smirk shows on Sailor Sun's face.]

**Derien**  
I don't know about this. 

* * *  
[Luna's running down a street as quickly as she can looking for Lita] 

**Luna**  
{"Where is she, the others need her."} 

[Artimis sees Luna running and runs after her. Meanwhile Luna suddenly sees Lita inside the park, she turns and runs towards her.] 

**Luna**  
LITA... 

**Lita** [hearing Luna's voice in desperation, she starts to see if she can spot the cat. After a brief look she sees the cat running towards her.]  
Oh, Hi Luna, [Lita whips tears from her eyes] What's up? 

**Luna** [Stops dead head of Lita]  
Lita, the other scouts need you... [WHAP, Artimis not being able to stop in time runs right into Luna.]

**Artimis**  
Oww, Luna, what's with all the commotion? 

**Luna**  
The scouts have been jailed by the police. 

**Lita**  
WHAT?! How can they jail the soldiers of love and justice? 

**Luna**  
It's for some kind of theft of a U.S. Nuclear Bomb. 

**Artimis**  
WHAT? A nuclear Bomb! We have to get them out of there. 

**Luna**  
We can't, if we break them out it'll make them look guilty. 

**Lita**  
So, what do we do? 

**Luna**  
We have to find that bomb. 

**Artimis**  
Oh, great [He says sarcastically] A nuclear Bomb will be easy to find in Tokyo, if it's even here. 

[Suddenly a near by radio breaks from the music it was playing earlier and a single voice comes on.] 

**Radio Voice**  
Listen up everyone... I've taken a nuclear Bomb and I'll detonate it in Tokyo within the next two hours. Unless all five Sailor scouts meet me, ready to surrender their powers at the corner of 7th and Juston St. No police or bystanders are to be within one Mile of the area or else the bomb will be detonated. You have Two hours scouts. Bye. 

**Artimis**  
Interesting Timing. 

**Lita**  
That has to be Sailor Sun. 

**Luna**  
Now, we have to get the scouts out...  
  
* * *  
[Meanwhile the four girls sit in the cell] 

**Sailor Moon**  
I wonder when they're going to feed us. I'm hungry. 

**Sailor Mars**  
This is no time to be thinking of food. 

**Sailor Moon**  
And what am I suppose to think about? 

[Just then the door open up and five men entered the detention area] 

**Man**  
Where is your friend? 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Who? [trying to play dumb] 

**Man**  
I don't have time for games young lady. Where is Sailor Jupiter or Pluto, or whatever her name is. 

**Sailor Moon**  
We don't know. 

**Man**  
This is not a game. If you know, you MUST tell me NOW! 

**Sailor Moon**  
Why should we trust you... 

**Man** [turned his head and gave a single order to the others]  
Gas'em 

[All the men put on gas Masks and rolled gas canisters under the cell door. Each canister started to expel a white gas.] 

**Sailor Mercury**  
Their trying to gas us... Cough..[not realizing she was the only one still standing she quickly fell on top of the others who were already out.] 

**Man**  
Pick them up and move them to the spot. Hopefully that mad lady will settle for four scouts instead of all five. 

* * *   
[Jupiter just arrived at the cell window Luna had used earlier] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Guys, Guys, I'm here. 

**Luna** [she jumped on to the ledge and looked into the cell. All of the scouts were gone.]   
They aren't here. 

**Artimis**  
They must have gone to meet Sailor Sun already 

**Luna**  
I guess so, but something just doesn't feel right. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Luna, we have to go, if we want to get their on time. 

* * *  
[In the intersection the man is supervising the transport of the scouts, all still out like a light.] 

**Man**  
Good job men. Now get out of here before that lady gets here. 

**One of the Men**  
What about you sir? 

**Man**  
Someone has to be here to ensure that the bomb is disarmed. Now GO! 

[All four Men run away leaving the scouts on the ground. A minute later Sailor Sun appears on a ledge.] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Who are you? 

**Man**  
I'm the international representative between Japan and the United... 

**Sailor Sun**  
O.K., skip the speech, why are you here? 

**Man**  
I need to make sure that... 

**Sailor Sun**  
That the nuclear bomb will be turned over. Go. The bomb will not be armed unless the scouts give me a problem. 

**Man**  
That's just not good enough... 

**Sailor Sun **[Pulling a M-16 that she has slung over her shoulder]  
Go, or else I'll fill you with lead. 

**Man**  
Ok. [holding up his hands] I'm going. [He turns around and leaves] 

[Sailor Sun jumps to the street and starts to approached the sleeping scouts] 

**Sailor Jupiter** [From another roof top]  
I fight on the behalf of love and justice. The threat of Nuclear War is by far the most horribly thing anyone can ... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, please. Must you guys always have some kind of speech. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Well, I guess... Hey wait a minute... I will defeat you, on behalf of Jupiter. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Ok, now that you're finished, just come on down here and give me your power lockets. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Our Lockets? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Power Lockets, rings, jewels, what ever it is. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
And if I refuse. 

**Sailor Sun**  
What do you think? [as she moves her hand towards a remote] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Where is the Bomb? 

**Sailor Sun**  
It doesn't matter. Just give me you powers and I'll let you have the detonation device. 

[Luna comes up behind Sailor Jupiter] 

**Sailor Jupiter** [releasing Luna's behind her she softly asks her]  
Luna... I don't know what to do? 

**Luna**  
I don't know, I guess ... Wait, look, Mars is strung. 

**Sailor Jupiter** [back to talking to Sailor Sun]  
If you blow that bomb, you'll be blown up too. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Maybe, or maybe I'll just teleport out of here. It MAY be on a delay. 

**Sailor Jupiter** [trying her best to plead with the other scout]  
Sailor Sun, why do you want our powers? What made you help the negaverse? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Without your powers, you can't hurt anymore incident people. The negaverse tried to stop you, but couldn't. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Your joking right? We defend... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, don't give me that. I saw you scouts ruff up three girls, for nothing. Now their in the hospital because of you. [takes out the rifle and points it at Jupiter] I know you girls have been able to stand up to a lot of negaverse magic, but I bet your not bullet proof, eh. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
What will the Bomb do to the incident people here. Are you willing to... 

**Sailor Sun** [she lifts up the remote]  
Alright, give me your powers, or else. I'm not playing games here. 

**Sailor Mars** [from the ground]  
Neither are we. [She kicks the remote out of Sun's hand before Sun realizes what happened] Jupiter, the trigger! [ Mars pulls the rifle away] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
I got it. [she head for it, ready to catch the remote.] 

[Mars got up and place Sun into a neck hold trapping her hands behind her head] 

**Sailor Moon** [just starting to wake up]  
Uh, What happened? 

**Sailor Jupiter** [as she catches the remote]  
Got it. 

**Sailor Mars** [answering Moon as Moon gets up.]  
You missed out on all the action. 

**Sailor Jupiter **[looking at the remote]  
Is this red light support to blink like this? 

**Sailor Sun**  
WHAT? Malikite, that stupid little... [yells at Mars] Let go of me! 

**Sailor Mars**  
Not until you tell us how to disarm it. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Can't [starts to concentrate] it can't be stopped from... [she puts her hands on Mars's face] from... 

**Sailor Mars**  
[feel her face suddenly start to feel like it's burning] OWWWW. [She lets go of Sun and cover's her face.] 

[Sun runs a few feet and then starts to teleport] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Your not getting away that easily [Jupiter Runs to the portal] 

**Sailor Moon**  
Jupiter... [ She follows and both scouts enter the portal right behind Sun] 

**Luna**  
Sailor MOON, Sailor JUPITER! 

* * *  
[Suddenly the portal reappears in the sewers under Japan, Sailor Sun is the first out, not realizing that the other two entered She runs to a placed box on the side of the wall. Then Sailor Jupiter and Moon exit the portal] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Sailor Sun! You... 

**Sailor Sun** [working at the object inside the large box]  
SHUT-UP!! 

[Both scouts pause then gets closer to see what it is in the box] 

**Sailor Moon** [The first to see]  
It's the BOMB. We're going to die. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Can't you shut her up? 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Can't you disarm it? 

**Sailor Sun**  
I'm trying. It was never suppose to go off in the first place. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Then why? 

**Sailor Sun**  
It was a bluff, gess, it's like you never played poker or anything. It was so I could get your powers. 

**Sailor Moon**  
Isn't their suppose to be locks and codes and stuff on that? 

**Sailor Sun**  
It was hacked into, so the threat would seem real. Malikite must have...[Looking at the wires] Red, Green, Yellow, Blue... [she looked around, trying to decide, the first thing she saw was Sailor Moons red boots.] Red it is. 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
What are you basing that on? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Your friend's boots. [ she starts to cut the wire, the three all hole their breath, then ... the Timer on the bomb stopped.] 

[Everyone took in a breath, suddenly Sun stood up took a couple steps back and took up a defensive pose] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Theirs no way I'm letting you two take me in. 

**Sailor Moon**  
Why do you attack us? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Why did you attack those girls? 

**Sailor Moon** [ stood there with a question mark]  
Who are you talking about? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Lita, Serena, and Mina. You probably don't even now their names. 

**Sailor Jupiter** [Angry at the idea of hurting anyone, even her friends]  
We didn't hurt anyone. What about Brad? What did your powers cost him? 

**Sailor Sun** [ She thought, she never though that the negaverse lied to her.]  
{"What if their telling the truth?"} [suddenly a sharp pain hits Sun. Like her brain's on fire. She falls to her knees, moaning in agony] 

**Sailor Moon**  
Jupiter, something's wrong, we've got to help her. 

**Sailor Sun**  
NO, [she gets up and steps back] No, I... I... [Sailor Sun turns and runs away, after a few hundred meters she teleport out] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Come on, we got to stop her. [Jupiter runs towards the portal, but it disappears before she can get to it.] Serena, why are you still standing their, she may still be around here. 

**Sailor Moon**  
Lita, let her go... she has to figure this out... 

* * *  
[Back on the street, all the scouts are awake. Jupiter and Moon can be seen walking out from a alley] 

**Luna**  
is everything alright you two? 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
Yea, I guess. 

**Sailor Moon**  
The bomb is down their, we should tell the authorities. 

**Sailor Venus**  
Oh, no, not more police. 

**Sailor Mars** [with a face that has slight burn marks, but nothing that won't heal]  
I don't know, some of them look pretty cute. Maybe we can get you a boyfriend. 

[Everyone laughs but Jupiter] 

**Sailor Jupiter**  
{"I almost had her. She could have told us were Brad was..."} 

* * *  
[Meanwhile in the Negaverse., Queen Brayal addresses Derien and Malikite.] 

**Brayal**  
Well, she failed us again... 

**Malikite**  
When she returns, we'll destroy her. 

**Derien**  
She won't return, she's too smart to come back here. She's going to have to... 

**Brayal**  
I don't care, I want her brought back here, alive. 

**Malikite & Derien**  
Yes, Queen Brayal.  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode Two Chapter Two, done.  
I know it was short, but I'm sure you didn't want to see more long stories with Sailor Sun the bad guy. 

Next Episode :  
Guess stars from the Series Ranma 1/2. What happens when Ranma and Akane meet Sailor Sun? If you don't know anything about Ranma 1/2, I'll try to fill you in on the basics, before the start of the story, but it don't hurt to start looking it up now.

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Sailor Sun**  
**Episode Three  
**"What, Where, Who?", Chapter One   
[http://ssun0.tripod.com][1]

****

* * *

* * *  
[Sailor Sun sits in alley, one she's visited many times before, for the past 3 days she's slept in the same spot. A clothing story beside that alley though-out a old leather jacket, the interior was ripped up, but the outside look good, it only needed a washing. She's worn this jacket everyday. Hiding her sailor costume (still unable to get it off). The jacket extended down just far enough to cover her skirt when she wore it, she also got hold of a baseball cap she uses to cover her terara, but the white gloves and the yellow shoes didn't help. At this time of night, she tried to avoid the street, the drunks and the police would keep bothering her. In her jacket she looked like a easy target for any sleaze, to steal from her, or for drunks or jerks to hit on her.]  
  


**Sailor Sun **[Their was just enought light for checking numbers in the phone book]  
Tokyo General Hospital....St. Cleare Hospital.... Come on their has to be other hospitals in this book. [She remembers what Jupiter and Moon told her] There must be another... wait here's one. [She writes down the number and then heads quikly out to the street, to the closest pay phone. She got in and quickly dialed the number, hoping no one would come out of the near by bar and used her last quarter.] 

**Voice on Phone**  
Hello, Bathers Care Center, How may I help you. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Hello, I'm looking for three girls, they would have been in just over a week ago. 

**Voice on Phone**  
O.k, mam. What's their names? 

[A guy that came from the bar behind that was behind the phone booth comes out and sees Sun by the phone] 

**Guy**[approaches Sun]  
Hey, pretty lady, what's a good looking girl like yourself doing out at this time of night? [He places his arm around her shoulders. He was definely drink, she could smell the boos on his breath from a mile away.] 

**Sailor Sun** [trying to ignore him]  
Lita, Serena, and Mina. I don't know thier last names. 

**Guy** [Whispers into Sun Ear]  
How's about you come with me, I'll show you a good time. 

**Sailor Sun**[turns and replies]  
I'm kind of busy right now. And can you take your arm off of me. 

**Guy**  
Oh, sure. [he takes his arm off her and slaps his hand onto her butt.] 

[Sailor Sun jumped, she was really mad about his actions, she started to turn and to deal with him, until she hear the voice on the phone again] 

**Voice on Phone  
**Sorry Mam, we don't have anyone here by that ... [the guy grabed the phone and hangs it up.] 

**Guy**  
Come on. You know you like it... 

**Sailor Sun**  
You know what I like... [ she elbows him in the stomic turns around his side, grabs one of his arms and lifts, forcing him to ran right into... through the window on the other side of the booth. He just layed their with boos and stomic acid coming out of his mouth.] I like being left alone. [she left and dubbled back around the block into her alley agian, too avoid being followed by the guy's buddies] 

* * *  
[Ami, Rei, Luna and Serena are at the temple talking] 

**Rei**  
We have to do somethiing about Lita. 

**Ami**  
What do you mean? 

**Rei**  
It's like she's just not all there, and I don't think it's about that animal thing. 

**Ami**  
I admit, she's been acting a little different, but... 

**Rei**  
A little different!? Ami, she hasn't said a thing to us, since our last battle, she's like a completely different person. 

**Ami**  
Serena, what do you think? 

**Serena** [looking down kind of half in the duscussion]  
I don't know... I don't think she want to be around us, maybe not even want to be a scout anymore. 

**Rei & Luna**  
WHAT? 

**Luna**  
Serena, what makes you think she doesn't want to be a scout? 

**Serena**  
Well, she's been leaving her tranformation pen at home alot, and, she didn't like the idea of Sailor Sun getting away from her... 

**Rei**  
We, can't assume that. She has to tell us. We have to confront her about it. 

[The telephone rings just outside the room, Rei gets up to answer] 

**Luna**  
Rei's right we have to talk to her about, whatever's bothering her. 

**Rei** [pops her head in the door]  
Ami, it's your Mother. 

**Ami**  
Huh? She's never called me here before. [she gets up and gets the phone just outside] Hello... no, I'm O.K.... so are they, Serena is with me now, and I saw Mina less then a hour ago... Alright mom, I'll tell them. Bye. [ She hangs up and goes back in.] 

**Luna**  
What was that about? 

**Ami**  
Mom heard that someone's been calling all the hospitals in Toyko, asking for a Serena, Lita, and Mina. 

**Rei**  
It must be Sailor Sun! 

**Ami**  
I think so to, but my mother couldn't tell who it was, she only heard it second hand. 

**Luna**  
I think to be on the safe side, Serena, and the others should be watched, just incase Sailor Sun tries to... 

**Serena**  
I don't think she'll do anything... After all, she was fighting becouse she though the we, I mean the scouts beat us up. 

**Luna**  
Still, better be safe then sorry. 

* * *  
[Morning hits, Sun gets up from her corner in the alley and starts to head out to the street and away from this area. She looks into the window of a near by store at her reflection] 

**Sailor Sun**  
{"It's amazing, within two weeks, I don't look too dirty, I wonder..."}[ She suddenly hears some quite moving on the roof of a short building behind her] {"Odd, if I didn't know better I would say someone was following me."} 

[Sun continues to walk, she enters a resedental area of town, right past a couple of dojo's suddenly she hears a womens voice.] 

**Voice**  
Ranma, you jerk! 

[Sun turns her head to face towards the door of one of the dojos, looking in the direction the voice came from. Suddenly a stone come out and whacks Sun in the head. She falls down, out like a light. A girl comes running out of the dojo yelling back] 

**Ranma-chan**  
Come on Akane, I was only joking. Oufff, [Ranma tripped over Sailor Sun who was laying down in the enterance] 

**Akane** [running out of the dojo sees Ranma laying over Sun's body]  
Ranma! What are you doing? 

[Ranma-chan gets up and looks down at Sun] 

**Ranma-chan**  
Ouch, Akane, I think you clobbered her in her head with your rock. 

**Akane**  
I... 

**Ranma-chan**  
We should get her inside, and off the street. [Ranma-chan lifted her up with Akane's help and they both brought her into the dojo.] 

[A dark figure is seen on top of the house across the street] 

**Dark Figure** [in a gruesom voice]  
Soon, soon she'll be ours. 

* * *  
[ Sun layed in the middle of the room with two girls, and three guys sitting around her.] 

**Ranma **[a Guy]  
...and that's what happened. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Huh, huh, it's a good thing, you too brought her in here... 

**Kasumi**  
We should take off that hat she has, if were going to take care of her. 

**Ranma**  
Bet she has a hung bump, ah, Akane? 

**Akane** [getting angry at Ranma]  
Ranma, shut-up! She would have never been hit, if you didn't... 

**Kasumi** [while still preparing her medical kit]  
Akane, Ranma, please... Ranma can you take off her hat. 

**Ranma**  
Ah, sure thing. [Ranma remove her hat to not only see a BIG bump, but a tera.] What a sec. [He starts to lift up the front of her jacket before...] 

**Akane**  
Ranma, What are you doing? 

**Ranma** [He continue's to finish his look]  
Well, I'll be.. It looks like you not only nailed a person, but a sailor scout. 

**Akane**  
What? 

**Ranma**  
Look for yourself. She either a scout or justed dress like one. 

**Akane** [she untied Sun's jacket and opened it up to see a hole scout uniform. Although she's never seen a scout up close, it was definely a scout.]  
Oh, my... 

**Ranma**  
Way it go, Akane... 

**Akane**  
A Sailor Scout... 

**Kasumi**  
Oh, my... We better place a ice pack on the bump. 

[Kasumi continued on and shortly after placed a bandage around Sun's head. Unforutently they couldn't get off the terara so they had to bandage around it.] 

**Kasumi**  
We should place her in a bed. 

**Akane** [trying to make admends]  
She can use my room. 

* * *  
[Soon Sun woke up. She didn't have any idea where she was. She got out of bed and started to walk out of the room when she noticed the banages on her head. Akane opened the door, and it hit Sun (who was behind it) and forced her into the wall.] 

**Akane**  
Opps, no, Sorry. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Ouch, that's O.k. 

**Akane**  
My name's Akane... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Oh, my's... my name is... My name? 

**Akane**  
Are you O.k.? 

**Sailor Sun**  
I don't remember. 

**Akane**  
You don't remember if your O.k.? 

**Sailor Sun** [starting to look paniced]  
No, I don't remember my name, or anything for that matter! 

* * *  
[Ranma, the Tendo family, and Genma sit at in the dojo talking, concerned for their new guest] 

**Mr. Tendo**  
So she doesn't remember a thing. 

**Akane**  
Nothing... Not even her own name... 

**Ranma**  
Man, Akane, when you throw something... 

**Akane**  
Ranma, shut up! 

**Ranma**  
Well, you are the one who... [ suddenly Akane's fist plants it's self in Ranma's face, nocking him over.] 

**Genma**  
Well we have to do something. 

**Kasumi**  
Well, maybe she has somekind of id with her. 

**Nabiki**  
I doubt it. Did you see that get-up, did you see any pockets? 

**Akane**  
Well, we can't send her back out on the street. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Akane's right... It wouldn't be right, a martial artist should help those in need. 

**Ranma** [getting up]  
Does anyone realise that we've taken in almost everyone that comes by... 

**Akane **  
And what do you recomend, RANMA? 

**Ranma**  
We could just find the sailor scouts... They'll know who she is. 

**Nabiki**  
And how do we find them, look into a crystal ball? These girls spend their time fighting bad guys, like they have time to sit about answering the phone. 

**Genma**  
Where is she now anyway? 

**Akane**  
She's up stairs, taking a shower. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Strange, I don't hear the water going. 

**Akane**  
I'll go up and make sure she's O.k. 

* * *  
[ Akane goes up to the washroom and knocks on the door.] 

**Akane**  
Is everything alright? 

**Sailor Sun** [ talking through the door]  
Not really... 

**Akane**  
Is their anything I can do? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Well, I'm tring to get out of this suit... 

**Akane** [realising that she's having trouble, Akane opens the door and walks in, She sees Sun stuggling to take off her Sailor Suit, the only thing she has off is her shoes.]  
Here let me give it a try. [ Akane looks for a zipper or buttons or anything to undo so she could remove the suit, while Sun stands their.] How do you get this thing on? 

**Sailor Sun**  
You don't know? 

**Akane**  
I don't see any zippers or anything... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Well it took me 15 minutes to get off the shoes. They were, like, stuck or something. 

**Akane**[looks at the yellow dress shoes]  
Really, they look nice... were they too small? 

**Sailor Sun**  
No, but... I don't know.. I just had trouble getting them off, like they didn't want to come off... 

**Akane **[ She sits down and looks at the shoe]  
I don't see why? [Akane put the shoe on] It actually kind of confortable [She put on the other one shoe and stood up] I wish I have a set of these [she said tring to help] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Now try to take them off! [ Akane sat back down and took one off with ease.]  
I don't get it... 

[She starts to try to take off her gloves and then a second later reachs for a locket under her uniform. She grabs the locket and it suddenly started to glow.... Soon her uniform started to have a yellowish glow to it, including the shoe Akane still had on... suddenly their was a flash of light and the shoe Akane had on turned into a sneaker, so did the other one, both sneakers seem kind of large for any girl. Akane looked up and instead of seeing the sailor scout she knocked in the head with a stone, a new, but somewhat familar girl stood before her... She wore big, bulky, dirty cloths that looked like they've been washed for weeks.. Akane looked back at the girl, same colour hair, same face (a little durtier though, height, complextion) Every charactisic matched the scout that was their five minutes ago. Then she noticed the locket hanging off of her neck. The same locket.] 

**Bay/Angie (Sailor Sun, female Brad, Brad-chan, What ever you want to call her.)**  
Oewww! [she said looking at herself. She didn't even know she was this dirty until now. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom and looked at her refection] 

***** Editor's Note *****  
In case your wondering, Bay is the name of Brad in female form. And Angie is the name that Bay will be given until her memories come back. 

************************* 

**Akane**  
Uhh, is that you? 

**Bay/Angie**  
I think so... [Amazed at herself] 

**Akane**  
Here, [she hands Bay/Angie a towel] Take your shower, I'll try to find something for you to put on... 

**Bay/Angie**  
AH... Sure. 

[Akane took off the other sneaker and left the bathroom, she went to her room and placed out a pile of her cloths on her bed.] 

[Bay/Angie soon came in with a towel wraped around her. Hair dripping wet.] 

**Akane**  
Here, try on these. 

[Bay/Angie looked at the cloths on picked up a skirt and a blouse, she put it on, but it was definly too big in the waist and the shirt was too small ... She tried one something else with the same results.] 

**Akane**  
I guess your a different size then me. Wait here. [ Akane left her room and then came back in with a arm full of cloths, Nabiki followed her] Her you go, I think these will fit. 

**Bay/Angie** [ picked up a set of bright pink pants and a white shirt with the phrase Bay Bowling on the left side pocket. She put these on with no problem.. Perfect fit]  
This fits pretty good. [She took some sneakers from the pile and put them on.. they fit as well] 

**Nabiki**[she pulled out a pad of paper]  
Well, a set of my pink pants sneakers, and a bowling shirt... That should come to about 2000 yen, who do I make the invoice out too? 

**Akane**  
Nabiki! 

**Nabiki**  
Ok, so we'll settle the tab later. [ She left the room] 

**Akane**  
Actually, she does have a point, we have to call you something. 

**Bay/Angie**  
You got me! I haven't a clue to my name. 

**Akane**  
How about we call you ... Angie, until you get your memory back. 

**Angie**  
Uh, sure, but why Angie? 

**Akane**  
I don't know, it was really the first thing to come to mind. 

**Angie**  
Oh, sure, Angie will be fine, I guess. 

**Akane**  
Come-on, I'll introduce you to everyone. 

**Angie**  
Alright... 

**Akane**  
Come On, [Akane grabs Angie's hand and both girls run out of the room and down the hall giggling] 

* * *  
[Soun Tendo sits by the table drinking his tea while Ranma and Genma practise outside. Akane and Angie enter the room and stand infornt of Mr. Tendo] 

**Mr. Tendo** [looks up]  
Akane, who's you friend? 

**Akane**  
Dad, this is the girl we helped.... 

**Mr. Tendo** [examines her more closely]  
Well, she looks like a different person now, I guess the bath really helped. 

**Angie**  
Thank you Mr... Uh, I'm sorry, I don't... 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Well, then, I'm Soun Tendo. 

**Angie**  
Nice to meet you sir, you can call me ... Angie 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Ah, so you got your memory back? 

**Angie**  
Not really, we just picked a name until I get it back. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Ah, very good. Well, you know Akane, and the two out there [He points out the door] practising are Genma Saotome and his son Ranma. 

[Outside Ranma and Genma both repeatly jump over the little pond kicking each other at the apex of the jump. The three watch them for a second. Ganma oddly gets in a good hit, knocking Ranma's balance off as he lands on the other side of the pond, he falls back and lands into the water] 

**Angie**  
Ha, I guess he couldn't hold his own, [she then whipser to Akane] He's cute though... [Ranma-chan comes out of the pond] What the.... 

**Ranma-Chan**  
That was just a lucky shot old man. 

**Angie**  
What a minute, ah, Akane, am I seeing things, I mean... 

**Akane**  
It's a long story... 

* * *  
[ Akane explains the long story of how Ranma and his father fell to the jusenkyo curse, of when ever he's splached with cold water becomes a girl and his father a large panda, and hot is vica viera. She also told her of her engagement to him and his other 'friends'.] 

**Angie** [with a confused look]  
So, let me get this straight... Ranma's a girl or boy whatever... your support to marry him, but you don't like him... plus he has at least 2 other girls that WANT to marry him... 

**Akane**  
That pretty much sums it up. 

**Angie**  
So, Ranma's a boy that can turn into a girl, wierd... I mean that's just WIERD... That's hard to believe. 

**Akane**  
It's all true. 

[Right at that moment a old man Happsai runs up to Angie's side] 

**Happsai**  
I heard their was a new face around but I never knew she was so pretty. [Happy leads up aganist Angie] 

**Angie**  
Ewwwww. 

* * *  
[Later that day Akane and Angie are still tring to bring back Angie's memory] 

**Angie**  
You know Akane, I feel like going out... 

**Akane**  
Well, what do you want to do? 

**Angie**  
Want to going shopping? 

**Akane**  
Uh, Sure [It's been so long since Akane has been able to go out on a girl's shopping trip] 

[The girls both leave to dojo too go on a short shopping trip... the figure still sits across the street] 

**Dark Figure** [in another guesom voice]  
One of them must be the scout... soon my love, soon. 

* * *  
[Soun Tendo and Genma are talking in the living room, when Kasumi comes up to them] 

**Kasumi**[holding a set of cloths in her arms]  
Father, I was doing the wash and I found this wallet in Angie's cloths. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Good, we should give it back. 

**Genma**  
Who is she, Kasmui. Thier has to be some kind of Id in it. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
Yes, Kasumi, maybe we can get her home. 

**Kasumi**  
Well, that's the strange part father, the Id is for a boy who lives in Canada. 

**Mr. Tendo**  
What?  
  


* * *

Chapter One Finished. 

I tried my best to keep up the traits of the characters from Ranma... but sometimes...Well, I hope it turned out well. 

Noticed Angie acts more like a girl, with the lose of her memory... well duh! What did you expect? She has no idea she was a guy too. If she and Ranma only knew... well maybe next chapter.

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

**Sailor Sun****  
Episode 3**  
"Foe Or Freind", Chapter Two   
[http://ssun0.tripod.com][1]

Last Chapter  
Sailor Sun is knocked out cold, and when she wakes up with a lost memory she befriended by a group, that is not exactly normal. 

This Fan Fic Stars Characters from Ranma 1/2 

-----------------------------------------------------------  
* * *  
[A dark figure sits a top a house across from the Tendo Dojo] 

**Dark Figure**  
...soon my love, soon. 

* * *  
[Both Akane and Angie continue down the walkway for their shopping trip, either one doesn't has much money so it's more of a shop-browsing trip.] 

**Akane**  
Angie, don't you remember anything? 

**Angie**  
Not a thing. I mean I can talk and I know basic things, but I don't really have any clear memories. 

**Akane**  
Do you even know for sure if your a... a... [Akane whispers into Angie's ear, she doesn't want to reveal any kind of sailor secret, even if Angie does or doesn't know] A sailor scout. 

**Angie**  
A sailor who? 

**Akane **[still being quite]  
A sailor scout? 

**Angie**  
What is a sailor scout? 

**Akane** [amazed]  
You don't know what a sailor scout is? 

**Angie**  
Akane, I barely know what a fork is. 

[Ranma shows up rather suddenly on the fence along the side of the road] 

**Ranma**  
You know, you two really shouldn't be talking about that... 

**Akane**  
What do you know? 

**Ranma**  
Well, I know that the sailor scouts probably don't want people to know who they really are. 

**Akane**  
Yea, your probably right. 

**Angie**  
Akane, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll come back sooner or later. 

**Akane**  
I hope so Angie. 

**Angie**  
Ranma, do you want to come with us? 

**Ranma**  
Me? Go shopping with a couple of girls? 

**Angie**  
From what I understand, I didn't think that would have been a problem. 

[A bucket of cold water is thrown over Ranma, from Akane's direction.] 

**Akane** [Holding onto a bucket]  
Yea, Ranma. 

**Ranma-chan**  
Hey, that was a dirty trick. 

**Angie**  
Yea, but it worked... Akane, grab him. 

[Both Angie and Akane playfully pull Ranma with them. Ranma reluctant at first gave in by the time they all got to the Mall] 

**Angie**  
Hey, Akane, let's try here. [Angie pointed to a women's shop] 

**Akane**  
Sure, coming Ranma? 

**Ranma-chan**  
I don't know about this. 

**Angie** [putting on her best puppy dog face]  
Oh, come-on Ranma, I want to get a guy's opponent, and you're the only guy that can go in here without feeling out of place in the first five minutes. 

**Ranma-chan**  
Well, Ok, but not too long. 

[Angie pulled Ranma into the store. Meanwhile Rei and Mina were in the same store] 

**Rei **[studying her face in a mirror]  
I don't know.... 

**Mina**  
Trust me, by next week the burn marks will be gone, you just have to use that cream. [sees Rei star picking her face] But first you have to stop picking. [Rei stopped as thought just releasing she was doing it] 

**Angie**  
Come on Ranma. [Angie pulls Ranma's arm into the store and bumps into Rei] 

**Rei**  
Hey! 

**Angie**  
Opps, sorry. [Angie, Akane, and Ranma continued to the rear of the store. Rei simple watched them] 

**Mina**  
Rei, are you alright? 

**Rei**  
Ah, yea... that girl seems familiar though. 

**Mina**  
The one with brown hair... I don't recognize her... 

**Rei**  
It's like a feeling of deju-vu. Like I've meet her before. 

**Mina**  
Maybe she was in your school or something... 

**Rei**  
Ah... yea. Let's go.. 

**Mina**  
OK. Serena and Ami are suppose to meet us down the street, in a few minutes. 

[As Rei and Mina leave, Akane, Angie, and Ranma are at the back of the store looking around] 

**Angie** [holding a yellow dress up to her]  
Ranma, what do you think of this dress? 

**Ranma-chan**  
Well, I..., I... 

**Akane** [looking at some dresses herself]  
It may be more useful to pull a stranger from the street. 

**Ranma-chan**  
What do you mean by that? 

**Akane**  
That you can't do this girl-stuff. 

**Ranma-chan**  
I can too. I can do anything better then you can, Akane. 

**Akane**  
Prove it! 

**Ranma-chan**  
Fine, I will. [Ranma grabs the yellow dress Angie had and walked into a dressing room] 

**Angie**  
Reverse-Psychology? 

**Akane**  
Yep! 

**Ranma-chan** [Ranma comes back out wearing the dress]  
Their, what do you think? 

[Hours later and many dresses] 

**Ranma-chan** [standing being dressed in a Black evening gown by Akane and Angie]  
I think I've been duped. 

**Angie** [taking to Akane]  
Maybe this red cocktail dress would look better. 

**Akane**  
I don't know, cocktail dresses are usually very tight. 

**Angie**  
Yea, maybe your right. 

[A darken cloaked figure walks into the store and directly up to Akane] 

**Figure**  
Sailor Scout, I challenge you. 

**Akane**  
Huh? 

**Figure**  
You hear me, Scout! I challenge you... 

**Akane**  
Excuse me, [she glances over at Angie] what makes you think I'm a scout? 

**Figure**  
I have my reasons. Now, [the figure took off her cloak, a girl, with numerous ear, figure, and nose rings. She was no older then Akane herself.] Prepare yourself. 

**Ranma-chan**  
HEY, [she took a step forward to defend Akane, when she feel down fat on her face]Oh, no... I can't fight in this dress. 

**Akane** [ignoring Ranma]  
But, I'm not a scout. 

**Figure**  
I am Phoenix, you will be defeated. 

**Akane** [preparing to fight]  
Angie, get back. [ Akane looked back to see Angie already hiding in a rack of cloths.] 

**Ranma-chan** [still trying to get out of the dress]  
Akane, don't... [looks at Phoenix] Phoenix, I challenge you... 

**Phoenix**  
You are not a scout... You are not important enough for me to fight. [turns back to Akane] Why do you not change scout? 

**Akane**  
Are you that dense... I'M NOT A ... 

**Phoenix**  
I will give you the chance to prepare... I will fight you at the Tendo Dojo. You will be defeated a your home and your powers will be mind. 

**Akane**  
The Dojo... 

**Phoenix**  
You have but a hour. [Phoenix lifted her hand and realized a smoke bomb, enough to cover her exit.] 

**Ranma-chan** [after just getting up]  
Akane, are you OK? 

**Akane**  
Ranma, I can fight my own fights... [Akane turned away and ran out of the store, crying]

**Ranma**  
Akane, I... [Ranma remembered Angie. Ranma went to the rack that Angie ran into and poked her/his head in.] Are you ok, Angie? 

**Angie **[sobbing]  
I'm fine. -sniff- 

* * *  
[The three were back at the Dojo, Akane was preparing for the fight, Angie knocked on the door] 

**Akane**  
Come-in. 

**Angie** [stuck her head in]  
Akane, are you sure you want to do this? 

**Akane**  
I don't think I have much choice. 

**Angie** [entering the room]  
But your not a sailor scout... 

**Akane**  
Well, she thinks I am... 

**Angie**  
I can't let you do this... 

**Akane** [stopped to talk to her new friend]  
Angie, theirs no way you can fight in your condition, anyway, Phoenix want to fight me. Don't worry, I can defend myself. [Akane goes back to preparing for the battle, Angie leaves the room and head down the hallway. She heads through the house to the main living room, where Ranma is doing his best to help prepare for Akane's fight] 

**Angie**  
Ranma, what are you doing? 

**Ranma**  
I'm watching these news clips from the scout's battles, their has to be a clue to who this Phoenix is. 

**Angie**  
Mind if I watch to.. maybe some of my memory will come back. 

**Ranma**  
Guess so. 

[Angie sits down beside Ranma and watches the TV with Ranma. Most of it was aftermath reports, damage, interviews with rescued, things like that. The tape eventually gets to a recording of a battle.] 

**TV-Sailor Moon**  
...people come here to relax and you have disrupted that relaxation. I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon I will punish you. 

**TV-Sailor Mercury**  
On, behalf of Mercury I will punish you. 

**TV-Sailor Mars**  
On, behalf of Mars I will punish you. 

**Angie** [just generally commenting]  
The speeches are totally cool. 

**Ranma**  
If you say so. 

**Angie**  
Do they all have planet names? 

**Ranma** [still just watching the TV set]  
As far as I've heard. 

**Angie**  
So I could be like, Sailor Venus, or Pluto, or something. 

**Ranma**  
I think Venus is taken by the other blond. 

**Angie**  
Oh. 

**Ranma**  
To bad the other scouts weren't here, they would probably know what this is about. 

**Angie** [starting to think]  
Ranma, do you think Akane would have to fight, if a scout was here? 

**Ranma**  
I guess. 

**Angie**  
hmmm. I got to go. 

**Ranma** [not really paying attention to her]  
Huh, Oh, bye. 

* * *  
[In the Dojo Akane stands ready but her opponent hasn't shown up yet. Ranma, Mr. Tendo, Akane's sisters, and Angie sit on the side lines] 

**Mr. Tendo** [with the sound of hope]  
Maybe she decided to give up. 

**Ranma**  
Not likely, she's buying her time. 

[The cloaked figure comes up from the stairs and walks to the edge of the floor. She takes off her cloak and leaves it on the floor. She then, with confidence steps into the Dojo for the battle] 

**Phoenix**  
Why do you not wear the scout uniform? Do you think that little of me? 

**Akane**  
I just want to get out of this. I'm not a SAILOR SCOUT. 

**Nabiki**  
Where does Akane find all of these weird people to fight with anyway? 

**Kasumi**  
I hope no one gets hurt. 

**Nabiki**  
Alright, [she stands up and announces] Let the fight begin. 

**[Phoenix charges Akane] **

**Angie**  
{"This is all my fault. Akane's going to get hurt because of me."} I have to go. [Angie runs out of the Dojo and into a a jointed empty room] Ok, this necklace turned me from a scout to a normal person, maybe it works the other way too. [Angie rubbed the locket on the necklace and did everything she could think of...she even said the planet names and different combinations in hopes that would work. She then tried again to open the locket. She used all the strength she had, no use.] 

**Akane-from the Dojo**  
Eeek! 

**Angie** [Angie hear Akane and almost instinctively grasped the locket in her hand and said, so quickly that she didn't even understand herself]  
Sun Power. [ A white light came from the necklace and then spread over her entire body. The light flashed blindingly and Sailor Sun now stood where Angie was.] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Yes. 

* * *  
[ Akane was still fighting Phoenix, Phoenix was proving to be stronger and more determine then Akane or Ranma originally though, but she also made attacks that made no sense, they were easy to avoid, if they did anything at all.] 

**Phoenix**  
You will be easy to defeat scout. 

**Akane** [ blocking another hit]  
Oh, yea, then why haven't you defeated me yet? 

[Sailor Sun walked in the front of the Dojo] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Phoenix! I believe you want to fight with a scout. Well here I am. 

**Phoenix **[she turned, shocked at the change of events]  
A scout? [faces Akane again] I guess you were right then, you are nothing but a pathetic human. 

**Akane**  
Hey... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Phoenix, [Sun tried to remember the kind of a speech she heard on the TV with Ranma] You have fought not-very-sports like... {"Boy, I wonder how the other scouts do this"} ...and for this I must ... ah... stop you... on behalf of...[then she realized that she didn't know what planet she was named]... for... Well, I just have to stop you. 

**Phoenix**  
Don't worry scout, when I'm done with you, you'll never have to worry about saving people again. 

[Phoenix pounced on too Sun, forcing her out of the Dojo and into the yard. Sun pulled herself away, but the fight just begun. Phoenix jumped again, but Sun just avoided her, making sure to keep her distance.] 

**Ranma**  
This isn't a fight. It's a dance. 

**Phoenix**  
Stand still. [Phoenix picked up a rock and through it at Sun, Sun saw it coming and moved her head quickly and sharply to the left, the rock flew over her shoulder, but Sun neglected to take in account the wall she was standing beside and hit her head against it.] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Ouch. [Sailor Sun went down on her knee, dazed, her memories were coming back along with the headache she had earlier, but Angie's memories disappeared] Where, what? 

**Akane**  
Angie, look out. 

**Sailor Sun**  
Who? 

**Phoenix** [jumped up onto of Sun, pining her down]  
Now you are mine. [Phoenix placed both of her hands on Suns face and started to mumble some incantation] 

**Sailor Sun**  
Get off of me. 

[Phoenix still saying her incantation, while her hands started to sting then, Phoenix screamed and quickly pulled her hands away. Black, negapower could be seen slightly trailing from Sun's face to Phoenix's hands.] 

**Akane**  
What was that? 

[Sun took advantage of the situation and pushed Phoenix off of her. She then jumped over the stone wall, surrounding the yard. Phoenix ran around to the entrance.] 

**Sailor Sun** [leaning up against the wall]  
{"What in the world just happened?"} 

**Phoenix**  
Scout... Come, back here... I will defeat you. 

**Sailor Sun**  
{"I'm going to have to figure out who this nut is too."} 

[Phoenix tried to jump Sun, but Sun ducked, leaving Phoenix to role on the ground behind her.] 

**Sailor Sun** [ As she faces Phoenix]  
Who, in the world are you? 

**Phoenix**  
Is this some kind of joke? 

**Sailor Sun** [preparing for another attack]  
I'm not laughing. 

**Phoenix** [suddenly looking into blank space, talking to no one]  
I know she's a scout... but, Hey... your suppose to pay attention to me...I don't care... 

**Sailor Sun** [under her voice]  
This person's a nut case. 

**Phoenix**  
He says your unique, not like the other scouts.... 

**Sailor Sun**  
Dam, right....Ah, who says? 

**Phoenix**  
My boyfriend... 

**Sailor Sun**  
And he is, where??? 

**Phoenix**  
He's standing right here. You can't see him, but he can see you... 

**Sailor Sun**  
OOOOOk. 

**Phoenix** [suddenly getting defensive]  
Are you mocking me Sailor Scout? 

**Sailor Sun**  
Me, Nooo. 

**Phoenix**  
He thinks we should team up, to .... 

**Sailor Sun** [turns around and starts to walk away]  
Thanks, but no thanks... I work alone. 

**Phoenix**  
Are you sure? We could stop them... 

**Sailor Sun **[Sun paused, hearing that phrase made her head-ach feel a little better.]**  
**No... that's Ok, I'll do it on my own. 

**Phoenix** [back to talking to her... boyfriend]  
No, I won't go after her... I don't care if you think she cute, your support... Don't use that tone of voice with me... 

* * *  
[Back at the Tendo Dojo, the family sits and talks] 

**Ranma **[reading a driver's license]  
Brad Smith, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada.... Yea, it's not her's... 

**Akane  
**What does this mean? 

**Nabiki**  
She's a theft. 

**Akane**  
Nabiki! 

**Nabiki**  
She has someone else's wallet... What do you think that makes her... a pick pocket. 

**Kasumi**  
Oh, my... 

**Genma**  
Still, I would doubt that a sailor scout would be a pick pocket. 

**Nabiki**  
Did you see how dirt she was when she first got here. Like she's been living on the streets for a while. 

**Ranma**  
That don't mean, nothing. Ryoga practly lives outside, and he's barely ever dirty. 

**Akane**  
That's right, she could have just found it. 

**Soun Tendo**  
Well, it doesn't matter now, we should take this, Brad's wallet into the authorities. So he may claim it. We may never she Angie again, so lets not worry about her. 

-----------------------------------------------------  
Will Angie ever be back? Hey, who's writing this think anyway... she'll be back if I can help it... 

   [1]: http://ssun0.tripod.com



End file.
